Aladdin a la KND
by Shadoboy
Summary: Un antiguo fanfic mío en que los personajes de KND interpretan algunas películas clásicas de Disney. En esta primera entrega, Aladdin.
1. La enorme cabeza de tigre-león

Este es un fanfic que puse en un foro de KND que dejó de existir, pero recientemente una amiga del foro me pidió que si podía subirlo de nuevo, así que me vine a este sitio para darle un nuevo hogar. Este es el primero de 4 fanfics donde los personajes de KND hacen su propia versión de algunas películas clásicas de Disney.

En esta primera entrega, Aladdin

**Capitulo 1**

*La historia inicia con un camello y su jinete cruzando el desierto. A pesar del calor esto no le impide al jinete cantar nuestra canción de entrada*

-"Noches de KND"-

Vengo yo de un lugar  
De una tierra sin par  
Donde ves caravanas pasar.

Y si allí les caes mal  
Te van a mutilar  
¡Que barbarie! Pero es mi hogar.

Cuando hay viento del este  
Y hay sol al oeste  
Y la hora el reloj te da.

Yo te invito a pasear  
En la alfombra a volar  
¡Una noche KND gozar!

*El camello y su jinete entran a la ciudad de Ugrabah. Es muy bella y deja a los espectadores sin aliento*

¡De KND son!  
¡Noche y día por igual!  
Intenso calor  
No he visto algo peor  
¡Todo puede pasar!

*El camello se cansa y cae, el conductor, un chico con un sobrero de aviador se baja y sigue cantando*

En noches así  
Bajo la luna fiel  
Muy listo hay que ser  
Para no caer  
Al desierto cruel.

[…]

Número 2: ¡Ah! Bienvenidos a Ugrabah. *hace un gesto con la mano* Por favor, acérquense. *La cámara le da en la cara* ¡AGH! MÉNDIGO… Que diga *se aclara la garganta* Bienvenido a la ciudad del misterio… de las leyendas… *silencio* ¡Y la cuidad de los recuerditos baratos! *Saca de la nada un puesto con un montón de triques* ¡Pásele güerita, pásele!

Tommy: ¡Hola Memo! ¿Qué haces?

Número 2: Eh… Yo no soy Memo. *Se pone un bigote falso*

Tommy: Si, claro…

Número 2: ¡Oye, si no vas a comprar nada te sugiero que te vayas!

Tommy: Ya voy, ya voy. Que delicado… *continua su camino*

Número 2: Como decía, vean todas las cosas fantásticas que tengo a la venta. Como esta fantástica cafetera. *Muestra una extraña cosa de metal dorado* ¡También hace papas! *La golpea en el mostrador y salen papas fritas* ¡Nunca se rompe! *la cosa hace un ruido raro y se rompe en mil pedazos* Maldito Internet…

Camarógrafo: ¡Farsante!

Número 2: ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal esto? *Muestra una simple caja blanca* Nunca había visto una cosa como esta; la real y única caja de la constipación. En excelente estado, miren *jala la tapa y rápidamente hace un sonido con su lengua* ¿Ven?

*El camarógrafo se empieza a ir*

Número 2: ¡No se vayan! ¡Necesito dinero o me romperán las piernas! Es decir *tose y se reacomoda el sombrero* Veo que solo les interesa lo más raro y misterioso… miren esto. *Saca de su bolsillo una bonita lámpara de aceite* ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

*El camarógrafo le da un golpe en la cara*

Número 2: ¡HIJO DE…! Que diga… Esta lámpara no es lo que parece. No es el exterior lo que cuenta, sino lo de adentro. Y una vez cambio la vida de un joven niño. Este niño… tampoco era lo que parecía. Como esta lámpara, el era un diamante en bruto. *Menea las cejas* ¿Les gustaría oír la historia?

Camarógrafo: …No.

Número 2: ¡Pues qué pena! ¡Siéntate y escucha! Empieza en una noche oscura y estrellada como esta… donde un tipo maligno espera… con un propósito maligno… *saca arena brillante de la lámpara y la arroja hacia el cielo de forma mística, la cámara se enfoca hacía las estrellas*

Voz de Número 2: ¡Oh no! ¡Me cayó arena en el ojo! ¡Arde! ¡ARDE!

*La cámara enfoca a dos sombras en el desierto*

Sombra alta: Muy bien, ¿lo tienes?

Sombra baja: Claro que sí. *Saca de su bolsillo la mitad de un escarabajo dorado. La sombra alta intenta tomarla, pero la sombra baja se lo impide* ¡Primero quiero mi pago!

*Un perico con lentes oscuros sale de la nada y le quita el escarabajo antes de ir al hombro de la sombra alta*

Sombra alta: No te preocupes, tendrás tu recompensa. Je je…

Perico: Tú recompensa. ¡AWCK!

Sobra baja: ¿Pastel?

*Une la mitad del escarabajo con otra mitad que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo. Después de un breve silencio el escarabajo cobra vida y se va volando*

Sombra alta: ¡Tras el!

*Después de una emocionante persecución en autos último modelo de parte de los patrocinadores, el escarabajo se acerca a una duna, se divide en dos y se establece en la arena. La duna comienza a crecer y la tierra tiembla. Finalmente una enorme y escalofriante cabeza de tigre se asoma de la arena*

Sombra baja: ¡Santa cachucha! ¡Es el segundo tigre más grande que he visto!

Sombra alta: Excuseitor, eres el villano más patético que haya visto en mi vida.

*La cámara se enfoca en la sombra alta, y debido a que sigue en las sombras podemos saber que es Padre*

Enorme cabeza de Tigre: De hecho, se supone que soy un león…

Padre: ¡Pues pareces un tigre! ¡Y cállate, nadie dijo que hablaras!

Excuseitor: ¡Déjame mostrarte que puedo ser un gran villano!

Padre: ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Entra y consigue el tesoro! Pero recuerda. La lámpara es mía.

Perico de Padre: ¡La lámpara! ¡La lámpara!

*Excuseitor se acerca a la caverna, cuando ya no está a distancia suficiente para escucharlos el perico se vuelve hacía Padre*

Perico de Padre: ¡O sea, hello! ¿De dónde sacaste a este payaso? ¡Está más tonto que mi tía Concepción!

Padre: Calma, Número 1, lo dejaremos hacer todo el trabajo y nos revolcaremos en la gloria de la lámpara.

Número 1: Mientras me den mi dinero estoy feliz.

*Excuseitor mientras tanto se encuentra enfrente de la caverna*

Cabeza de tigre: ¿Quién osa despertarme?

Excuseitor: Eh… soy yo… Excuseitor.

Cabeza de tigre: Entra si te atreves. ¡Pero debes ser advertido! Solo uno puede entrar a la Cueva de las maravillas. Uno cuyo valor va más allá. ¡Un diamante en bruto!

*Excuseitor se voltea a ver a padre y ambos se encogen de hombros*

Excuseitor: De acuerdo…

*Excuseitor entra felizmente a la caverna*

Excuseitor: Wow, este lugar es enorme…

*De pronto la cabeza de tigre se cierra con una fuerte explosión y efectos especiales bastante caros, llevándose a Excuseitor con ella. El tigre se deshace en la arena al tiempo que las mitades de escarabajo se deslizan hacia abajo*

Voz del tigre: ¡Busca a un diamante en bruto!

*Eco*

*Número 1 saca la cabeza de la arena*

Número 1: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Todo esto para nada! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy tan estresado que estoy perdiendo mis plumas! *Toma las mitades de escarabajo* ¡Necesito hablar con mi agente! ¡Voy a demandar a Shadoboy! ¡Ser un perico apesta! *Número uno vuela al hombro de Padre y le da el escarabajo* ¡Un día me va a dar un infarto o algo así! ¡O tal vez voy a perder la cabeza! ¡Soy el personaje principal de la serie y vivo de mí publico!

*Padre le cierra el pico*

Padre: Paciencia, Número 1, tendremos otra oportunidad de obtener la lámpara. ¿Pero donde encontramos a este… _diamante en bruto_?

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Un niño y su chango-hámster

**Capitulo 2**

Presentando a…

Número 4 como Aladdin

Joaquín el Hámster como Abu

Leona "Salivona" como la mujer gorda

As el aviador como el Príncipe Ahmed

El Sr. Kiut como El sultán

Número 3 como Jazmín

Bradley como Rajá

*La escena comienza con un niño rubio corriendo por un techo, tiene una hogaza de pan y está siendo perseguido por un guardia*

Guardia 1: ¡Alto, ladrón! ¡Te cortare las manos!

Número 4: ¿Todo esto por un mugre pedazo de pan?

Guardia 1: ¡Y las joyas que te robaste!

Número 4: Ah… Claro…

*Número 4 salta del edificio y cae en un montón de ropa*

Número 4: Eso estuvo cerca. *Se quita unos enormes calzones de corazones de la cabeza* ¡Guacala!

Guardia 2: ¡Ahí está!

Guardia 3: ¡Atrápenlo!

Guardia 4: ¿Cuándo nos van a pagar?

*El ladrón se envuelve en unas ropas y huye. Se tropieza con unas mujeres*

Mujer: ¿Metiéndote en problemas temprano, Número 4?  
Número 4: ¿Problemas? Claro que no, solo estás en problemas si te atrapan.

*Una mano toma a Número 4 por su abrigo y es volteado para ver al guardia 1*

Número 4: Estoy en problemas…

Guardia 1: ¡Ya te tengo, maldito escuincle!

*De pronto un mono aparece y empuja en turbante del guardia*

Número 4: ¡Justo a tiempo, Joaquín!

*Joaquín el mono-hámster hace una reverencia*

Número 4: Vámonos de aquí.

-"Un salto adelante"-

Número 4: Tengo que saltar, tomar la ventaja  
Rehuir la espada mortal  
Robar, solo lo que sea vital  
(Es decir... todo)

*Después de esquivar espadazos, Número 4 patea un barril de peces contra los guardias y sube a un techo, donde le saca la lengua a sus perseguidores antes de huir*

Burlar a los mandarines  
No hay más, no es jugar  
Probar, que no tengo ni un dinar.

*Los guardias lo acorralan y se ve obligado a brincar a una plataforma*

Guardia 1: ¡Rata!  
Guardia 2: ¡Pillo!  
Guardia 3: ¡Vago!  
Guardia 4: ¡Escuincle!

Número 4: ¡Sólo un bocadillo! *Agita el pan de forma burlona*  
Guardias: *Agitando la plataforma* ¡Hay que hacerlo picadillo!  
Número 4: ¡Vaya insinuación! Tengo que aceptar… *salta de la plataforma y toma las manos de Joaquín, columpiándose como un acróbata*  
¡Sólo cuento con Joaquín!

Gente: ¿Quién?

*Número 4 entra por una ventana y se encuentra en un harem*

Chicas: ¡Oh! El niño nos da tanta pena  
Convertido en un gran ladrón…  
Señora: ¡A los padres culpo aunque no tenga!  
Número 4: Comer para vivir, robar para comer  
¡Ya te contaré en otra ocasión!

*Número 4 salta de la ventana otra vez*

Brincar, quitarme los golpes  
Huir de mi perdición  
Usar falso nombre en cada acción.

*Número 4 corre por carbones ardientes, los guardias lo siguen y se queman los pies*

Ganar a los que me atacan  
Triunfar sobre del montón  
*Número 4 brinca por encima de un grupo de ovejas*  
Mejor será esconderme en un rincón.

Mujer que le robaron las joyas: ¡Tras él!  
Mujer cuyos platos fueron rotos: ¡Vándalo!  
Hombre afeminado: ¡Ultraje!  
Viejita de los tamales: ¡Escándalo!

*Número 4 es arrinconado por los guardias*

Número 4: Cálmense un instante…  
*Leona sale de la nada y abraza a Número 4 con mucha fuerza*  
Leona: ¡Pienso que es muy excitante!

*Número 4 se libera de Leona y le da una palmada en el hombro a un guardia*

Número 4: Comer para vivir, robar para comer  
¡Y mejor yo ya me voy!  
Guardias: ¡NO!

*Todos atacan a Número 4 al mismo tiempo y terminan en una pila mientras que Número 4 huye hacía un edificio

Número 4: *Subiendo las escaleras* Burlar a los que me siguen  
Gente: ¡Rata!  
Número 4: Dejar a todos atrás  
Gente: ¡Pillo!  
Número 4: Sortear sin miedo peligros  
Gente: ¡Vago!  
Número 4: Volar adiós amigos...  
Gente: ¡Escuincle!  
*Número 4 toma una alfombra y se dirige a la ventana*  
Número 4: Ahí voy, y si me desean buen aterrizaje  
¡Sólo tengo que saltar!

*Número 4 se sube a la alfombra y brinca por la ventana, los guardias lo siguen, pero caen a su perdición*

[…]

*Número 4 usa la alfombra como paracaídas y aterriza a salvo, todavía con el pan*

Número 4: ¡Soy lo máximo! ¿No soy lo máximo, Joaquín?

Joaquín: …

Número 4: ¿Tu qué sabes? Eres un chango-hámster ¡Vamos a comer!

*Parte el pan a la mitad y le da un pedazo a Joaquín. Entonces Número 4 ve a dos niños pequeños buscando en la basura*

Número 4: Me siento mal por ellos… ¡Ah, bueno!

*Le da una mordida al pan, pero de nuevo voltea a ver a los niños con sus expresiones tristes*

Número 4: Aww, estúpida conciencia…

*Le da su pan a los niños*

Número 4: Está bien, siempre puedo robar más.

*Se va. Joaquín comienza a comerse su pan cuando los niños se lo quitan y huyen*

Joaquín: *Sonidos de mono enojado*

*Joaquín persigue a los niños*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Mono malo! ¡No muerdas!

*Número 4 persigue a Joaquín, quien persigue a los niños, que cruzan la calle a punto de ser arrollados por un chico rico en un caballo. Número 4 se une a la gente viéndolo cruzar*

Persona cualquiera: En su camino al palacio, supongo.

Persona cualquiera 2: Si, un marido potencial para la princesa. Me siento mal por él.

Persona cualquiera 3: Me gusta el pay.

*Joaquín ve a los niños del otro lado de la calle comiéndose el pan y va tras ellos*

Número 4: ¡No, Joaquín!

*Número 4 corre hacía la calle justo enfrente del caballo del niño rico, el cual se espanta*

Príncipe As: ¡Oye! ¡Fuera de mi camino, sucio niño! *As saca un látigo y amenaza a Número 4*

Número 4: ¡Oye, si tuviera tanto dinero como tú me compraría unos modales! *Le quita el látigo*

As: ¡Cállate, yo no soy el mal peatón aquí!

Número 4: Háblale a la mano. *Número 4 sigue cruzando la calle, pero se tropieza y cae en un charco de lodo. Se oye risa grabada tipo Chavo del 8 mientras el príncipe As continua su camino al palacio*

Número 4: Mira eso, Joaquín, no es todos los días que ves a un caballo con dos partes traseras.

*As y el caballo voltean, terriblemente ofendidos*

As: ¡No me hizo gracia!

Caballo ¡A mí tampoco!

As: Eres una estúpida rata callejera, naciste rata callejera y morirás como una. ¡Y ni siquiera tus pulgas van a llorar tu muerte!

*As entra al palacio y las puertas se cierran detrás de él*

Número 4: ¡Tal vez sea estúpido, pero no soy una rata callejera! ¡Y no tengo pulgas! *Se rasca la cabeza* Bueno, tal vez sí. Vámonos a casa, Joaquín.

*Joaquín se sube al hombro de Número 4 y ambos parten. Pronto llegan al hogar de Cuatro, una especie de ático. Joaquín brinca a una almohada y se duerme.*

-"Un salto adelante, segunda versión"-

Número 4: Vago, pillo…  
Eso es falso  
Si miran más de cerca…  
¿Ven tan solo un pobre? No señor...  
Hallarán...  
Que hay mucho más...  
En mí…

[…]

*Número 4 suspira y abre las cortinas para ver el palacio*

Número 4: Un día Joaquín, todo va a cambiar. Tendré un palacio, mucho dinero y cinco tipos de tenedores para la cena. Y tendré un genio en una lámpara y una alfombra mágica voladora… ¡Oh! Y mayordomos y chefs y tipos que canten una canción sobre mí… Y haré una caricatura acerca de una organización de niños que pelean contra la opresión de los adultos. Y a la gente le gustará y hará foros, y dibujos y fanfics… Y harán juguetes a nuestra imagen… Y cuando la quiten dirán que el canal donde salía ya no es lo mismo… Y El genio será un loco que le gusta vestirse de mujer y se hará mi mejor amigo. ¡Y entonces podré deshacerme de ti! Mugre chango-hámster…

Joaquín: *Ronquido*

*A la mañana siguiente, en el palacio, en la habitación del Sultán, As entra ruidosamente.

Sultán Kani Kiut: Príncipe As, ¿Se va tan pronto?

*As patea al señor Kiut en la entrepierna*

Sr. Kiut: ¡AGH! ¿Por qué fue eso?

As: ¡Eso fue lo que me hizo su hija! ¡Buena suerte en encontrarle marido, Sultán Kiut!

Sr. Kiut: Oh, no otra vez…

*El Señor Kiut sale al jardín buscando a su hija*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Kuki! ¿Volviste a patear a otro príncipe en sus partes nobles?

Número 3: No quería a ese presumido príncipe cerca de mí. Le dije amablemente que no se me acercara y no me hizo caso. No me dejó opción…

Sr. Kiut: Hija, debes dejar de rechazar a todos los candidatos que vienen a ti. La ley dice que…

Ambos: …debes casarte con un príncipe.

Número 3: Pero papá, la ley está mal. Si me caso… ¡quiero que sea por amor!

Sr. Kiut: Eso estuvo tan cursi que haría vomitar a un gato.

Número 3: Trata de entender, nunca he hecho nada por mí misma, nunca he tenido amigos reales. *Robo-Bradley se asoma y gruñe* Excepto tú, Robo-Bradley. *Satisfecho, Robo-Bradley entra de nuevo a… hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo* Jamás he dejado las paredes de este palacio.

Sr. Kiut: Pero querida, tú eres una princesa…

Número 3: ¡Entonces desearía ya no ser princesa! *Empuja a su papá a la fuente y se va*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Espera! ¿Y si te compro un pony?

_Fin del capítulo 2_


	3. El vago y la princesa

**Capitulo 3**

Presentando a…

El Sr. Jefe como el vendedor de manzanas

*La siguiente escena comienza cuando Padre y Número 1 entran a la mazmorra del mal*

Número 1: ¡No, pero que bárbaro! Estuvo muy bien eso de ver al sultán en la fuente. Se lo merece por siempre andar metiendo esas asquerosas galletas por mi garganta. O sea, ¿Por qué no me da algo que me guste? Como helado de chocolomo. ¡Ese tipo me cae pero si bien mal…!

Padre: Cállate, Yago.

Número 1: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Padre: …Uno.

Número 1: Ah bueno.

Padre: Como sea, con el anillo del sultán podemos encontrar quien es este "diamante en bruto". ¡Y entonces yo seré sultán y no ese tonto! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Coloca un brillante anillo azul en una extraña y escalofriante máquina*

Número 1: ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

Padre: Le pagué a Número 2 para que lo hiciera. Ahora, ¡a correr, esclavo!

Número 1: ¡Oye! ¡No puedes tratarme así! ¡Soy Número 1! ¡Miguel On!

Padre: ¡No en esta historia! ¡Ahora ponte a correr!

*Resignándose, Número 1 se pone una banda para el sudor, agarra su botella de Gatorade y se sube a un molino donde empieza a correr, lo cual le da energía a la máquina. Padre lanza polvos mágicos al aire antes de iniciar su hechizo*

Padre: ¡Chibirin Bom Bom Bule Bule Traca Traca! ¡Ahora muéstramelo! ¡Muéstrame al diamante en bruto!

*Padre mira un reloj de arena, cuyo contenido forma remolinos en la parte baja. De pronto la arena muestra una imagen: Número 4 con popotes en la nariz haciendo burbujas en la leche*

Padre: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Este niño es el elegido que puede entrar a la cueva de las maravillas?!

*Unas palabras aparecen en el reloj de arena*

Reloj de arena: Este es.

Padre: Pero es tan… uh… ¿estás seguro?

Reloj de arena: Muy seguro.

Padre: ¿No estás roto ni nada?

Reloj de arena con letras brillantes de neón:_** ¡No! ¡Este es el elegido!**_

Padre: Muéstramelo otra vez.

*El reloj muestra a Número 4 pintándole bigotes a una pintura y riendo*

Padre: ¿En serio?

Reloj de arena: **_¡QUE SI!_**

Padre: Está bien, entonces. Encarguémonos que los guardias le den una cordial invitación al palacio. *Risa malévola*

*Corte el jardín por la noche, Número 3 está usando una capa larga y se acerca a la pared. Robo-Bradley está con ella.*

Número 3: Lo siento Robo-Bradley, pero no puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que vivan mi vida por mí. Voy a extrañarte.

Robo-Bradley: Comprendo.

Número 3: ¡Oh, si supieras hablar!

Robo-Bradley: Puedo hablar…

*Número 3 se acerca a la pared*

Número 3: Alguien cortó el árbol que iba a escalar para escaparme. Ah bueno, plan B.

*Número 3 se pone un paracaídas, Robo-Bradley la toma con su garra robótica y la lanza por encima de la pared*

Número 3: ¡Adiós…!

*Número 3 cae de cara en la tierra del otro lado*

Número 3: Estoy bien…

*El paracaídas se activa*

*La escena cambia a la mañana siguiente en el mercado. Número 4 sentado encima de uno de los puestos, y de alguna manera evitando hundirse en la lona/techo, está convenciendo a Joaquín que se robe un melón.*

Número 4: ¡Vamos! Es apenas el doble de grande que tu. ¡Seguro que puedes levantarlo!

Joaquín: *Hace sonidos de mono indignado y cruza los brazos*

Número 4: Chafa… *Voltea y ve a una niña con una capa y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza caminando por la calle* ¡Número 4 ve una chica linda!

*Le salen corazones en la cabeza*

*La niña, a la que podemos reconocer como Número 3, ve a un pequeño tratando de tomar una manzana de un puesto. Ella toma una y se la da*

Número 3: Aquí tienes.

Niño: ¡Gracias ingenua! *El niño ríe y huye con la manzana.*

Número 3: ¿Eh? Bueno, ¡otro día, otra buena acción!

*El Sr. Jefe, que es dueño del puesto, se aparece*

Sr. Jefe: ¡Oye chamaca! ¡Será mejor que puedas pagar por eso!

Número 3: ¿Pagar? Pero no traigo dinero conmigo.

Sr. Jefe: ¡A que las hilachas! ¿Y qué pensabas hacer después de robar esa manzana? ¿Asaltar un banco? ¿Te gustaría que te diera mi cartera para completar el círculo? ¿Eh?

Número 3: Yo… eh…

Sr. Jefe: ¡Nadie roba de mi puesto! ¡Te cortare la cabeza, digo mano!

*El Sr. Jefe toma la mano de Número 3 y la saca de su enorme manga*

Número 3: ¡AH! ¡Espere! ¡Si me deja ir con el sultán…!

Sr. Jefe: ¡Cállate, chamaca! *Alza un enorme cuchillo*

Número 3: ¡No por favor! ¡Necesito esa mano!

*El cuchillo es detenido por Número 4*

Número 4: ¡Oh, gracias amable señor por encontrarla! *SE DIRIGE A Número 3* ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti!

Número 3: *susurro* ¿Qué haces?

Número 4: *susurro* Sígueme la corriente.

Sr. Jefe: ¿Tu la conoces, chamaco?

Número 4: Por desgracia, si. Es mi pobre hermanita. Está mal de su cabeza, ¿sabe?

Número 3: *Persigue una mariposa*

Número 4: *susurro* Buena actuación.

Número 3: *susurro* ¿Qué actuación?

Sr. Jefe: Oye, dice que conoce al sultán. ¿Crees que podría presentármelo? Le prometí a mi hijo que le conseguiría su autógrafo algún día.

Número 4: Uuuh, mala suerte, ella cree que el chango es el sultán.

Número 3: ¿Eh? Ah bueno. ¡Oh sabio sultán! *se arrodilla frente a Joaquín* ¿Cómo puedo servirle? ¿Le pulo sus zapatos por un varo?

Joaquín: *discurso formal de mono*

Número 4: Que triste, ¿no? *Usando su pie toma otra manzana y rápidamente se la da al Sr. Jefe* Pero mire, aquí hay otra manzana y nada pasó. Ahora, hermanita, es hora de ver al doctor. *Se lleva a la niña*

Número 3: *Enfrente de un camello* ¡Hola doctor! ¿Cómo le va?

Número 4: No, ese doctor no. *Empuja a Número 3* Vámonos changoleón.

Joaquín: *Se inclina hacia enfrente, lo cual hace que un montón de joyas y otras cosas robadas caigan de su chaleco*

Sr. Jefe: ¡A que las hilachas!

Señora: ¡Ese es mi collar!

Señor: ¡Y mi cortaúñas!

Número 4: ¡CORRAN!

*Huye junto con Número 3 y Joaquín*

*Pronto el trío llega a la casa de Número 4*

Número 3: ¿Así que vives aquí?

Número 4: Agradable, ¿no?

Número 3: Es un cuchitril.

Número 4: Bueno, sí. Pero es mejor que mi departamento del Infonavit. Y además tiene una bonita vista. *Jala las cortinas para mostrar el palacio* ¿Aún no te impresiona?

Número 3: Wow… maravilloso… *se sienta* Gracias por detener a ese señor.

Número 4: Je, es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no? *Pose dramática. Se oyen grillos* eh… ¿así que es tu primera vez en Ugrabah?

Número 3: ¿Es tan fácil saberlo?

Número 4: Tienes esta vibra de turista… además nunca te había visto.

Número 3: Ah.

*Número 4 toma una de las manzanas que robó Joaquín y se la come de forma desastrosa*

Número 4: *Con la boca llena de manzana* ¿Quieres un poco?

Número 3: Eh… no gracias…

Número 4: Así que… *traga* ¿De dónde eres?

Número 3: ¿Qué importa? Huí y no pienso volver.

Número 4: ¿En serio? Oye, ¿no sería gracioso si en realidad furas la princesa y hubieras huido del palacio? ¡Jajajajaja!

Número 3: Ah… si, que gracioso… (_) (_)

Número 4: ¿Y por qué huiste?

Número 3: Mi padre quiere que me case contra mi voluntad y yo no pienso hacerlo.

*Joaquín intenta robarse la manzana de Cuatro*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Chango malo!

*Joaquín retrocede y empieza a decir groserías en idioma mono*

Número 3: ¿Qué?

Número 4: Joaquín dice que… um… que eso no es justo.

Número 3: Oh. ¿Y qué más dice?

Número 4: Um… piensa que casarse es para babosos.

Número 3: ¿En serio?

Número 4: Bueno, excepto si encuentras a alguien que te guste. Entonces está bien. Dice que le gustaría ayudarte.

Joaquín: :/

Número 3: Que amable de su parte…

Número 4: Pues… si…

*Se acercan hasta estar a punto de besarse, pero los interrumpen los guardias del capítulo anterior*

Guardia 1: ¡Te encontramos!

Guardia 4: ¿Me toca esconderme?

Guardia 2: Imbécil.

Número 3 y Número 4: ¡Me encontraron! *ambos se voltean hacía el otro* ¿Te buscan a _ti_?

Número 4: ¡Babosa! ¡Los trajiste a mi casa!  
Número 3: Mi padre debió mandarlos a… ¿Qué?

*Cuatro brinca a la orilla de la ventana*

Número 4: ¿Confías en mí?

Número 3: ¿Eh?

Número 4: ¿Confías en mí?

Número 3: La verdad no…

Número 4: Chido.

*Número 4 toma a Número 3 y la arroja por la ventana y brinca después de ella*

*Ambos aterrizan en un montón de sal y otro de los paracaídas de Número 3 se activa. Cuando intentan huir se topan con los guardias, quienes aparecieron de alguna forma ahí abajo*

Guardia 1: Nos seguimos encontrando, ¿eh, rata callejera?

Número 4: Si al menos fuera en una situación más agradable, como con un cafecito…

Guardia 1: Solo podemos soñar con un mundo así.

Guardia 2: Como sea, ¡Al calabozo!

*Los guardias agarran a Número 4*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

Número 3: ¡Déjenlo ir!

Guardia 3: ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí, hombres! ¡Un ratón callejero! ¡Jajajajaja!

Guardia 2: ¿Se supone que era un chiste?

Guardia 1: No lo encontré gracioso.

Guardia 3: Solo quería unirme… *pucheros*

Número 3: ¡Suéltenlo! ¡En el nombre de la princesa!

*Se quita la capucha, revelando su largo cabello negro*

Guardias: ¡Princesa Kuki Kiut! *se arrodillan*

Número 4: ¿Princesa…?

Guardia 1: ¿Qué hace afuera del palacio? ¿Y con esta rata callejera?

Número 3: ¡No es tu problema! ¡Te ordeno que lo sueltes!

Guardia 1: Me gustaría, pero tengo órdenes directas de Padre. Tendrá que discutirlo con él.

Número 3: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi autoridad no supera a la de Padre?

Guardia 1: Al parecer no.

*Los guardias arrastran a Número 4*

Número 4: ¡No llores por mí, Argentina! ¡Me voy a un lugar mejor!

Guardia 3: ¡Sí! ¡Al loquero!

Número 4: Sigue siendo mejor que el departamento del Infonavit.

_Fin del capítulo 3_


	4. No hay postres en esta cueva

**Capitulo 4**

Presentando a…

La alfombra mágica como… el mismo

*Estamos en el palacio, mientras que Padre sale de su malvada mazmorra de la perdición, al mismo tiempo la princesa se dirige hacia él. De pronto la imagen se detiene y Número 2 el narrador corre a escena*

Número 2: ¡Córtale mi chavo! ¡Esta escena no se va a incluir!

Persona de la audiencia: ¿Qué, por qué?

Número 2: Verán, Shadoboy dice que estas escenas dramáticas no le gustan y le parecen pérdida de tiempo. Básicamente, Padre le dice a la princesa que Número 4 está muerto. Padre miente. Pero Número 3 corre llorando a su habitación. Shadoboy mencionó que de incluirse la escena la habría hecho llorar a chorros como a todo el mundo le gusta. Pero estoy cortando por la tangente. ¡Diviértanse con la siguiente escena!

*Número 2 se va de la escena y la imagen de Padre y Número 3 se desvanece*

Número 2: ¡Ah! Y si alguien pregunta por mí, díganles que me disparé en el baño.

*La escena ahora muestra a Número 4 encadenado a la pared en las mazmorras*

Número 4: (Cantando) Hey Sexy Lady!  
Op- Op- Op-  
Oppan Gangnam Style!

*De pronto, Joaquín entra por la ventana*

Número 4: ¡Que bien! ¡Aquí viene mi confiable compañero, listo para sacarme de aquí!

Joaquín: :(

Número 4: ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Joaquín: Meh.

*Joaquín toma un pasador de su pelo y lo usa para abrir las esposas de Número 4*

Número 4: ¡Ah! ¡Libertad! Que mal que esa niña tonta tenía que meterme en problemas. ¿Qué aprendimos de esto, Joaquín?

Joaquín: *sonidos de mono*

Número 4: Así es, las niñas causan problemas. *Suspiro* Pero era muy linda, eso sí…

Joaquín: ¿Meh?

Número 4: Ah, tienes razón… soy un tonto.

*De pronto un Horrible Viejo Decrepito sale de las sombras*

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Solo eres un tonto si te rindes, pequeño!

Número 4: ¿Y quién eres tú?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Solamente un prisionero, como tú. Pero juntos podemos ser mucho más…

Número 4: ¿Te me estás insinuando? ¿Sabes que eso es un crimen en este estado?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Puedo encontrar algo mejor que tú!

Número 4: Si, lo que sea.

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Conozco un lugar, niño, la cueva de las maravillas. En ella hay tesoros más allá de tu imaginación… ¡Y postres! Como pudín… ¡Y pastel!

Número 4: ¿Pastel? ¿En serio?

*Mientras Número 4 se pone a babear el Anciano se voltea, pues Número 1 se asoma de su camisa*

Número 1: ¿Quieres apurarte? ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Cállate, perico!

Número 1: ¡La próxima vez tú puedes ser la joroba! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando tomé este papel?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Que te calles!

*Cuatro le toca el hombro al viejo*

Número 4: Disculpe, ¿está conversando con su joroba?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: …No.

Número 4: Como sea, me di cuenta de que por la regla de oro de las fanáticas tanto pastel no me es útil. No puedo comer mucho. Me puedo poner gordo, ya no sería lindo y ya no le gustaría a mis fans.

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¿No conoces la regla dorada, chiquillo? ¡Aquel que tiene el oro, hace las reglas!

*Sonríe, revelando unos dientes horrendos y desagradables*

Número 4: ¡Guacala! ¡Si tuviera ese dinero te pagaría un dentista! ¿Nunca has oído de los cepillos de dientes?

*El anciano se aclara la garganta*

Número 4: ¿De todos modos, para que quiere compartir ese tesoro conmigo? ¡Es sospechoso!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que necesito un jovencito lleno de vida, con piernas y espalda fuertes para cargar el tesoro.

Número 4: Solo hay un problema más. Supongo que la cueva está allá afuera, y nosotros estamos atrapados aquí.

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

*El Viejo toca la pared con su bastón, revelando una salida secreta*

Número 4: ¡WOOOORALE!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¿Tenemos un trato?

Número 4: ¡Por supuesto!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Solamente firma este contrato con tu sangre y podemos irnos. *Muestra un papel. Número 4 lo toma y lo lee*

Número 4: ¿Qué quiere decir con que 'El Horrible Viejo Decrepito no será responsable por traición, mutilación o posible muerte del niñito estúpido que firme esto.'?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: …Procedimiento de rutina.

Número 4: Ah bueno. *Sonríe estúpidamente, se pellizca el dedo y firma el contrato con su sangre* Aquí tiene.

*El Horrible Viejo Decrepito le arrebata el contrato y se ríe maniáticamente. Número 4 parpadea confundido un par de segundos y decide reírse también*

*Unas horas después el Niñito estú- que diga, Número 4 y el horrible viejo decrepito llegan a la cueva de las maravillas*

Enorme cabeza de tigre: ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño? Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño. Era la estrella de "El Rey León".

Número 4: Soy Número 4. ¡Vengo a tomar tu tesoro!

Enorme cabeza de tigre: Ah, está bien. ¡Pero recuerda esto; no puedes tocar nada excepto la lámpara!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Recuerda, chiquillo! ¡Una vez que me traigas la lámpara, podrás quedarte con todos los tesoros que quieras!

Número 4: Pero el tigre…

Cabeza enorme de tigre: León.

Número 4: Bueno, el león gigante dijo que…

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡El tigre miente! ¡Mira! *saca un medallón*

¡Mira el medallón!

Número 4: *Sus ojos crecen* Uuuuh… Brilla

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Ahora entra y tráeme la lámpara! ¡Vamos! ¡Cúchale!

*Número 4 entra a la cueva*

Número 4: Vaya, nunca pensé ver en interior de un tigre…

*Acabando de bajar la escalera, Número 4 se encuentra en un cuarto con tesoros*

Número 4: ¡Hey! No veo pastel, solamente oro…

*Joaquín se impacienta y le grita groserías de mono*

Número 4: ¡No tienes que recurrir a ese vocabulario! ¡Ya me voy a mover!

*Ambos siguen avanzando por el cuarto del tesoro. De pronto una alfombra se levanta y los sigue*

Joaquín: ¿? *Joaquín se voltea, pero la alfombra pretende ser una simple alfombra de nuevo. Joaquín continúa avanzando, la alfombra se alza y continua detrás de ellos.*

Joaquín: ¿Eh? *Se voltea de nuevo, pero ahora la alfombra está usando un bigote falso*

Número 4: ¡Muévete, chango hámster!

Joaquín: *Acuerdo en idioma mono*

*Joaquín corre hacía Número 4, la alfombra se alza de nuevo y se roba el gorrito de Joaquín*

Joaquín: ¡Gah! *Mira hacia atrás y ve a la alfombra usando su gorro* ¡AHHHHH! *Joaquín corre, se trepa por la espalda de Número 4 y se le cuelga en la cara*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Joaquín! ¡Todavía no te vacunan contra la rabia!

*Joaquín gira la cabeza de Cuatro para que vea a la alfombra*

Número 4: ¡Ora! ¿De cuál fume?

*La alfombra se esconde detrás de una pila de tesoros*

Número 4: ¡Que chido, una alfombra mágica! ¡Ven, no te haremos daño!

Alfombra: *Toma el gorro de Joaquín y se lo da*

Joaquín: *Toma el gorro y grita groserías en idioma mono*

Alfombra: *se va tristemente*

Número 4: ¡Espera, no te vayas! Me caes bien. Puedes ayudarnos, buscamos una lámpara mágica. Y tal vez algo de pastel.

*La alfombra hace una pose dramática y vuela por un camino. Cuatro y Joaquín la siguen.*

*El trío pasa por una enorme cueva hasta llegar a una caverna subterránea. En el centro de la caverna hay un pilar de piedra y en la cima de este está la lámpara. Está rodeado por agua con piedras sirviendo de puente*

Número 4: Ora… Espérenme aquí.

*Número 4 cruza el puente y sube por una escalera. Joaquín ve un enorme rubí sostenido por una estatua de un mono muy tétrico, se dirige a tomarlo, la alfombra trata de detenerlo por la cola*

Número 4: Que escalera tan larga… *llega a la cima* Por fin. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? *Toma la lámpara y la analiza* Cuando dijo que era mágica esperaba que se viera más… mágica, supongo. Ah, bueno. *guarda la lámpara* ¡Joaquín, vámonos! *voltea y ve a Joaquín agarrando el rubí* ¡NO! ¡MONO ESTÚPIDO!

*La cueva empieza a temblar*

Voz del tigre: ¡Infieles! Han tocado el tesoro prohibido. ¡AHORA NUNCA VOLVERÁN A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA!

*Joaquín pone el rubí en su lugar de nuevo, pero es muy tarde. El rubí y la estatua se derriten, al tiempo que el agua alrededor del pilar se vuelve lava y empiezan a caer rocas del techo*

Número 4: ¡Espero que estés feliz, Joaquín! Y luego dicen que el estúpido es otro.

*Número 4 comienza a bajar de la escalera, pero se tropieza. Antes de caer a la lava, por suerte, la alfombra aparece y lo atrapa. Ambos vuelan hacía Joaquín y lo atrapan antes de que el también caiga a la lava*

Número 4: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

*Aquí ocurre una excitante escena con muchos efectos especiales donde Numero 4 casi es aplastado varias veces. De pronto una roca cae encima de la alfombra, la cual cae al piso. Número 4 sale volando y logra agarrarse de la escalera a poca distancia de la salida*

Número 4: ¡Horrible Viejo Decrepito! ¡Ayúdeme!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Primero dame la lámpara!

Número 4: ¡¿Está bromeando?!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? ¡Dame la lámpara y te salvo!

Número 4: ¡Ruco estúpido! ¡Deme su arrugada mano y sálveme!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Oye, escuincle! ¡Mira la letra pequeña del contrato!

*El viejo saca el contrato y una lupa para que Número 4 pueda leerlo*

Número 4: 'El Horrible Viejo Decrepito no tiene la obligación de salvar la vida del niñito estúpido. Lo considerará hasta recibir la lámpara.' ¿Y quién es este niñito estúpido?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Ese serías tú.

Número 4: ¡Diablos! Está bien… *le arroja la lámpara*

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: *atrapa la lámpara* ¡SI! ¡Por fin gobernaré este mundo! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

*Número 4 logra subir la escalera, pero el viejo lo toma por el abrigo*

Número 4: ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: Te doy tu recompensa. ¡Tu _eterna_ recompensa!

Número 4: ¿Pastel?

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡No! ¡La muerte!

Número 4: ¡No me gusta esa recompensa!

*El Viejo Decrepito toma una daga y está a punto de apuñalar a Cuatro cuando Joaquín le muerde el brazo*

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡AH! ¡Rabia!

*El viejo empuja a Númer Joaquín a la caverna. Mientras cae, Cuatro se golpea contra la pared varias veces*

Número 4. ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

*Número 4 pierde la consciencia y sigue cayendo. La alfombra logra salir de debajo de la roca y lo salva junto a Joaquín. Mientras la cabeza de tigre ruge fuertemente y se hunde en la arena*

Horrible Viejo Decrepito: ¡Lo logré! ¡Es mía! ¡Mía por fin! *Busca la lámpara y no la encuentra* ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Donde por fin conocemos al Genio

**Capitulo 5**

Presentando a…

Lee como el Genio

*En la cueva vemos a Número 4 inconsciente en el piso. Joaquín intenta despertarlo*

Número 4: Mhh… si… me casaré contigo niña japonesa…

*Cansándose, Joaquín le muerde un glúteo*

Número 4: *Despierta* ¡OW! ¡Mono estúpido! *Se sienta* Ay mi cabeza… siento como si hubiera caído de muy alto, golpeándome la cabeza varias veces en el camino. *Mira hacia arriba y ve que están encerrados* Ah, creo que si pasó, ese desgraciado hijo de… ah, que más da. A esta hora ya debe haberse ido con la lámpara.

*Joaquín sonríe y saca la lámpara de su bolsillo*

Número 4: ¡Órale! Joaquín, eres el mejor. ¡Quisiera ver la cara de ese ruquito! Que mala suerte que la lámpara es solo un pedazo de chatarra… *la toma y la analiza* Mira está sucia de aquí…

*Número 4 frota la lámpara en un intento de limpiarla. Esta empieza a brillar y a sacudirse. Número 4 grita como niña y avienta la lámpara, mientras que de esta empiezan a salir luces. De pronto, hay silencio…*

Número 4: … *Se acerca a la lámpara y la pica con un palo*

*Humo comienza a salir de la lámpara y toma la forma de un niño con un gorro café, shorts azul oscuro y una camisa azul con una línea naranja*

Genio: ¡AHHHHHH! *Se oye un crujido* ¡Ow! ¡Diez mil años dormido…! Te pueden dar una fuerte tortícolis… *Se estira* Voy a colgarte un rato. *Toma a Cuatro y lo cuelga de la pared y procede a darle la vuelta a su cabeza* ¡Ah! ¡Es genial salir de ahí! *Un micrófono sale en su mano* ¡Si damas y caballeros, es genial estar de vuelta! Ahora, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre, edad, pasatiempos?

Número 4: W-Wallabee… *se cae de la pared* Pero mis amigos me llaman Número 4.

Genio: ¡Número 4! *Aparece un letrero de Neón con el nombre de Número 4* ¡Hola, Número 4! ¡Que gusto tenerte con nosotros! Oye, ¿puedo llamarte Wally? ¿O Wallace? O mejor aún, ¡El Güero! ¡Si, me gusta "El Güero"! YA RLY! *Ce convierte en un búho blanco con una expresión sorprendida*

Número 4: Ora… creo que si me golpeé la cabeza… *hace bizcos*

Genio, que por el momento es un búho: O RLY? ¿Fumas? ¿Te importa si lo hago? *Regresa a su forma normal. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar normal.* Por que no lo haré. Recuerden niños, fumar mata. *pulgares arriba*

Joaquín: *gritos de mono*

Genio: Ah, perdón changuito, espero no haberte quemado el pelo. *Ve a la alfombra* ¡Genial! ¡Que onda! ¡Hace milenios que no te veo! *Le aparecen lentes oscuros* ¿Qué Pachuca por Toluca, mi alfombrita? *Chocan las manos muy en onda*

Joaquín: …

Genio: *Toma tamaño normal y se dirige a Número 4* Oye, estás mas chaparro que mis amos anteriores. Un autentico enano, en realidad.

Número 4: ¡NO SOY ENANO! Solo estoy bajito. Además tú no eres tan alto… un momento… ¿Soy tu amo?

Genio: ¡Así es! Porque yo soy el siempre sorprendente *lleno de músculos* mucho tiempo contenido *encerrado en un cubo* increíblemente lindo *sonríe tímidamente y la gente dice "Awwww"* Atractivamente misterioso *Usando una gabardina* Talentoso. ¡Henshin a Yo-Yo Baby! *hace movimientos espectaculares con su Yo-yo* a menudo imitado *usando un muñeco ventrílocuo de si mismo* pero nunca duplicado. *Se duplica varias veces*

Genio con lentes oscuros: ¡Duplicado!

Genio con gorro de aviador: ¡Duplicado!

Genio con enorme sudadera verde: ¡Duplicado!

Genio con abrigo naranja: ¡Duplicado!

Genio con gorra roja: ¡Duplicado!

Genio con nada especial: Lo que ellos dijeron…

*Los clones desaparecen*

Genio: ¡GENIO-DE-LA-LÁMPARA! Pero tú puedes llamarme ¡M. Night Lee-Sama-Shayalama lama-Kun Treviño de la Garza y Garza!

Número 4:…

Lee: O simplemente Lee.

Número 4: Va.

Lee: Aquí, desde la lámpara para la ejecución completa de sus deseos. Gracias, público conocedor.

*La alfombra aplaude y Lee hace una reverencia*

Número 4: ¿Dijiste ejecución de deseos?

Lee: Tres deseos para ser exactos y nanay de que te cumpla otro. ¡No va a ocurrir! *Se convierte en una máquina tragamonedas y saca 3 pequeños Lee* Uno, Dos, Tres. *Se convierte en contador* No hay devoluciones, sustituciones ni intercambios. *Saca un portafolios y entierra a Número 4 en papeles*

Número 4: *saca su cabeza de los papeles* ¡Esto es una locura!

Lee: ¡Amo, creo que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes! *Sienta a Número 4 en una silla* ¡Ponte cómodo mientras te muestro las posibilidades!

-"Amigo Fiel"-

Ni Padrinos ni Jimmy Neutron  
Pudieron nunca imaginar  
*Lee aparece a Cosmo, Wanda y Jimmy Neutron en la cueva*  
La suerte que mi amo mostrará  
¡Con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar!  
*Los desaparece de nuevo*

Que a sus puños rinde gran poder *Lee aparece a Cuatro en un ring de box*  
Un arsenal tremendo poseer *Le da un lanzagranadas. Cuatro lo dispara y salen muchas luces brillantes*  
¡Y vaya que sorpresas va a tener!  
¡Solo la lámpara debe frotar! *Le da la lámpara y lo hace frotarla*

Le diré:  
¡Mi amo Wallabee! ¿Qué es lo que va a pedir?  
*Aparece a Cuatro en una mesa de restaurante*  
Tomare su orden porque usted  
¡Tiene un amigo fiel en mí!

La vida es un bufete y yo le serviré.  
*Se inclina hacía Número 4*  
En secreto ¿que me pedirá?  
¡Tiene un amigo fiel en mí!

*Desaparece*

Dar buen servicio es nuestro orgullo  
*Le da a Cuatro un corte de pelo, manicure, pedicure, etc.*  
¡Él es el Jefe, el Rey, el Sha!  
*Aparece a Número 4 en un trono con Joaquín y la alfombra abanicándolo*  
Hay que pedir siempre de lo mejor  
¡Y otro poco más de baklava!

*Le arroja Baklava a Cuatro*

Número 4: ¡Ah! ¡Mi ojo!

Lee: Algo de la lista "A" y todo de la "B".  
*Número 4 se cae de unas columnas grabadas con las letra para ser atrapado por Lee*  
Hoy me late ayudarte  
¡Tienes un amigo fiel en mí!

*Un Lee miniatura aparece y comienza un baile con un par de yo-yos*

Whaa, whaa, whaa... bomba  
Whaa, whaa, whaa... Yo-Yo  
Whaa, whaa, whaa... na, na,  
Scat du-du-da...  
*Los Yo-Yos crecen y aplastan a Lee*

*Lee aparece atrás de Número 4, se quita la cabeza, la duplica y comienza a hace malabarismos con ella*

Esto puedo hacer  
Esto puede él  
*Le lanza las cabezas a Cuatro, quien las malabarea, pero de pronto las deja caer. La música se detiene*

Lee:…

Número 4: Eh… perdón…

*Le da las cabezas a Lee y la música continua*

Lee: Esto aparecer, del sombrero aquel *Se convierte en un conejito*  
Y yo puedo ¡Phuu!  
*El conejo desaparece y aparecen chicas de Harem bailando alrededor de Cuatro*  
Miren aquí... jajá...  
¿Y quién puede Abracadabra?  
¿Romperlo así y a las chicas desaparecer?

*Las chicas desaparecen*

Sorprendido no debes estar  
Estoy listo siempre a responder.  
Puedes mi buena fe certificar  
A tu servicio un genio está.  
Puedes contar con mi fuerza mágica  
Y tus deseos realizando voy  
*Lee saca una lista del oído de Número 4*  
Dame esa lista kilométrica  
Frota la lámpara y verás quien soy.  
*Lee se frota el trasero con la lista, como secándose después de una ducha*

¡Mi amo Wallabee! Pida uno, dos o tres.  
*Las chicas aparecen de nuevo. Cuatro trata de besar a una, pero se transforma en Lee*  
Número 4: ¡Que sacón de onda!  
Lee: Estoy dispuesto porque usted...  
Tiene un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel  
*Lee aparece a las chicas de nuevo*  
Tiene... un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel  
*Lee aparece camellos bailarines y empieza a llover oro*  
¡Tiene un a... *Aparecen letras de neón* migo... Más cosas vistosas* fiel...*acercándose al final* en... *cohetes* MÍ!

*Lee aparece en el escenario y empieza a bailar*

¡Ja, ja, ja...!  
¡Ja, ja, ja...!  
¡Tiene un amigo fiel en mí!

[…]

*Lee desaparece todas las cosas, excepto un letrero que dice "Aplauso". Los demás se encogen de hombros y aplauden*

Lee: ¿Qué será entonces, amo?

Número 4: Me gusta cómo suena eso…

Lee: …

Número 4: ¿Entonces me concederás lo que yo quiera?

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme* Hay unas ciertas reglas que no puedo romper.

Número 4: ¿Cómo?

Lee: ¡Punto Número 1! *Le se vuelve un baterista y toca un solo impresionante*

Público invisible: ¡Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy…!

Número 4: …

Lee: Eh… perdón *Desaparece la batería* ¡Regla Número 1! No puedo matar a nadie. *Se corta la cabeza con el dedo y la atrapa* No me pidas que lo haga.

Número 4: Me parece justo.

Lee: ¡Regla Número 2! No puedo hacer que dos personas se enamoren. *Se convierte en un par de labios enormes que besan a Número 4 antes de volver a ser el mismo* Que lindo eres, niño. *Le pellizca los cachetes*

Número 4: ¡No hagas eso!

Lee: ¡Regla Número 3! No puedo traer a nadie de la muerte *Se acuesta antes de convertirse en un escalofriante zombi* es un asunto desagradable, causa muchos problemas… *Toma a Cuatro por los hombros y lo sacude* ¡No me gusta hacerlo!

Número 4: ¿Es todo?

Lee: No, aún no. ¡Regla Número 4! (como tú) ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer favores de clasificación C! *Se viste con un traje de cuero negro y azota un látigo*

Número 4: Guacala…

Lee: Esta regla se estableció después de ver lo que la gente en Internet es capaz de hacer *escalofríos*

Número 4: Ah, vaya.

Lee: Fuera de eso, lo que tú quieras.

Número 4: Mhh… pero no puedes revivir personas… *suspira* que mala onda, dizque genio todopoderoso.

Lee: ¡Oye!

Número 4: Vámonos Joaquín, tenemos que encontrar como salir de aquí. *Se empieza a ir, pero Lee crece y le bloquea el paso con el pie*

Lee: ¿Discúlpame? ¿Me hablas a _mí_? ¿Frotaste _mi _lámpara? ¿Me despertaste? ¡¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de pasarme de largo?! ¡No lo creo! ¡Vas a obtener tus deseos así que SIÉNTATE! *Pone a Número 4 en la alfombra y se transforma en una aeromoza* En caso de emergencia las salidas están aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, ¡Por todos lados! ¡Mantengan manos y pies en la alfombra todo el tiempo y aquí vamos!

*La alfombra despega, sacando chispas mágicas por todos lados*

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Extreme Güero Makeover

**Capitulo 6**

Presentando a… Sonia, como ella misma

*Ahora entramos al palacio, Padre esta arrodillado ante el Sultán Kani Kiut y la Princesa Kuki Kiut*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Padre, esto es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Es… es… una cosa mala! ¡Después de todos tus años de servicio leal y de traerme a escondidas panqués de la cocina! Por cierto, hoy quiero uno de nuez.

Padre: Así será.

Sr. Kiut: ¡De ahora en adelante discutirás la sentencia de los prisioneros conmigo antes de ir tan lejos como condenarlos a morir por Znu-Znu!

Padre: Eh, si. No volverá a ocurrir.

Número 3: ¡Bah! *Le dirige una mirada furiosa a Padre y él se la devuelve*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Vamos! ¡Dejemos esta terrible experiencia detrás! ¡No quiero que peleen!

Padre: *Se aclara la garganta* Mis más humildes disculpas, princesa.

*Se da la vuelta y se lava la boca con jabón*

Número 3: Al menos algo bueno saldrá de mi matrimonio. ¡Cuando sea reina me podré deshacer de ti!

Padre: ¿Reina? ¿No te volverías… sultana o algo así?

Sr. Kiut: No, una sultana es una galleta. Su esposo será sultán y Kuki se volverá reina.

Número 3: ¡Y entonces me desharé de ti!

Sr. Kiut: Y por cierto, hablando del matrimonio… *Número 3 se va y su papá la sigue* ¡Espera, hija! ¿Has considerado el pony que te ofrecí?

Padre: ¡Si tan solo hubiera conseguido esa lámpara!

Número 1: *Vestido como Número 3, incluyendo una peluca negra* _Podré deshacerme de ti. _¡O sea hello! ¿Qué le pasa a esa?

Padre: Me perturba que un disfraz así exista. Y más que lo estés usando.

Número 1: *Se quita el disfraz* ¡Y pensar que tenemos que seguir alabando a ese baboso y a su babosa hija por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¿Qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público? ¡Quiero hablar con mi agente ahora!

Padre: no, Número 1, solo debemos alabarlos hasta que la babosa consiga un baboso marido. Entonces nos desterrará, o nos hará decapitar. O peor… ¡Nos obligará a jugar al té con ella!

Ambos: ¡Ugh! *Escalofríos*

Número 1: Oye, suena divertido.

*Padre le da un zape*

Número 1: ¡Que diga! ¡Ugh! *Escalofríos*

Padre: Buen loro. *Lo acaricia*

Número 1: ¡Párale mi chavo! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una ideota!

Padre: ¿Involucra avestruces? Te juro que últimamente todos tus planes involucran avestruces.

Número 1: No mi chavo, ¿Qué tal si tu eres el baboso marido?

Padre: ¡¿Me estás llamando baboso?!

Número 1: ¡No, le digo! ¡Te casas con la princesa y _TÚ_ te vuelves sultán!

Padre: Casarme con ella y volverme sultán… me gusta como suena.

Número 1: ¡Entonces tomamos al querido suegro y a la hermosa esposa y los arrojamos a un pozo lleno de avestruces hambrientas!

Padre:…

Número 1: Eh… los tiramos a un barranco.

Padre: Número 1, adoro como funciona tu malvada mente de perico.

Número 1: ¡No, pero que bárbaro! ¡Gracias mi chavo!

Padre: ¡Ja!

Número 1: ¡Jaja!

Padre: ¡Jajaja!

Número 1: ¡Jajajaja!

Padre: ¡Jajajajaja!

Número 1: ¡Jajajajajaja!

Padre: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Número 1: ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Ambos: ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

*El señor Kiut se asoma por la puerta*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Padre: Eh… Leía las historietas. *Muestra un periódico*

Sr. Kiut: Ah bueno. *Se va*

Padre, Número 1: ¡Uff!

*Pasamos a un oasis en medio del desierto, a donde la alfombra aterriza. Lee (aún como la aeromoza) baja primero*

Lee: Gracias por elegir Aerolíneas Alfombra Mágica para sus necesidades de vuelo. Por favor no se ponga de pie hasta que la alfombra llegue a un alto total. Por favor tómese la libertad de llevarse una bolsa adicional de cacahuates enchilados.

*Le da una bolsa a Número 4. La alfombra se detiene y forma escalones por los que bajan Número 4 y Joaquín*

Lee: Gracias. Adiós, adiós, gracias, adiós. *Vuelve a la normalidad* ¡Tómala! ¿Qué te pareció eso, señor dudas?

Número 4: Debo admitirlo Lee, _serías _una buena aeromoza.

Lee: Eh… Si. Pero también te saque de la cueva.

Número 4: Si, me demostraste mi error. Ahora, acerca de mis tres deseos…

Lee: Oh, discúlpame. Creo que las orejitas de mi gorra no me dejaron oír bien. ¿Dijiste tres? ¡Te quedan DOS deseos! *Le muestra dos dedos a Número 4*

Número 4: No, verás; yo no deseé que me sacaras de la cueva. Eso lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

Lee:*Abre la boca de sorpresa* No eres tan tonto como pareces… ¿Pero que me evita regresarte?

Número 4: ¿Te tomarías tantas molestias solo para mostrarme? Me parece un desperdicio de magia y tiempo. *Pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir*

Lee: Ugh, no es genial, pero está bien. Que borrego me vi. *Se convierte en borrego* ¡De acueeeeerdo! Pero no más muestras gratis.

Número 4: 'Ta bueno. Así que… tres deseos… ¿Qué debería desear? ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? ¿Pastel? Oh, decisiones, decisiones…

Lee: Tomate tu tiempo. *Empieza a pulir su yo-yo*

*Tres horas después*

Lee: *ha pulido tanto su yo-yo que se parte en dos* ¡Ya estuvo bueno, no!

Número 4: ¡No me presiones…! Oye, Lee ¿Qué desearías tú?

Lee: ¿Yo? Nadie me lo había preguntado antes… *sus ojos se ponen grandes y llenos de lágrimas*

Número 4: ¿Y bien?

Lee: *Sigue en su silencio conmovido*

Número 4: Eh, ¿Lee?

Lee: *Aún en silencio*

Número 4: ¡Te estoy hablando, Lee!

Lee: *Aún no hay respuesta*

*Número 4 le hace una seña a Joaquín. El asiente, toma una tabla cercana y le pega en el trasero a Lee*

Lee: ¡OW! ¡MÉNDIGO CHANGO!

Número 4: ¿Qué desearías, Lee?

Lee: Ah, claro. *Se acerca a Número 4* desearía… ¡LIBERTAD! *esta última palabra se la grita en el oído*

Número 4: ¡Ora! *empuja a Lee* ¿Y por qué desearías algo así?

Lee: ¡Dah! Quiero ser libre.

Número 4: ¿Entonces eres un prisionero?

Lee: Si, viene con el trabajo de Genio. *Se vuelve gigantesco e impresionante con voz retumbante* ¡FENOMENALES PODERES CÓSMICOS! *Se encoje y entra en la lámpara* diminuto espacio para vivir.

Número 4: Que terrible.

Lee: Ah, no es tan malo. Yo decoro el lugar como me plazca. Y tengo videojuegos muy padres. *Sale de la lámpara* Pero, ¡Ah, ser libre! No tener que andar *Poof* ¿Qué necesitas? *Poof, más cerca de Número 4* ¡¿Qué necesitas?! *Poof, toma a Número 4 por los hombros y lo sacude* ¡¿Qué demonios necesitas?!

Número 4: Qué me sueltes…

Lee: Ser mi propio amo. ¡Eso sería más genial que todos los tesoros y toda la magia y todos los yoyos en todo el mundo! *Suspira* ¿Pero quién quiero engañar? Nunca va a pasar. ¡Lee! ¡Despierta y huele el humus!

Número 4: ¿Y por qué no?

Lee: La única forma en que seré libre es que mi amo lo deseé. Y puedes imaginarte cuantas veces ha ocurrido.

Número 4: Eh… Um… ¿Siete veces?

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme* Si tuviera un amo lo bastante piadoso para gastar su deseo en mí…

Número 4: ¡Yo lo haré!

Lee: Cállate, estoy pensando… *descansa su cabeza en su mano y piensa* ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a alguien así?

Número 4: ¡Oh! ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme a mí! *alza la mano y brinca*

Lee: Necesitaría encontrar a un niñito estúpido…

Número 4: ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy un niñito estúpido!

Lee: ¿Qué haré, que haré?

Número 4: ¡Oye! ¿Necesito que mi chango te de otra nalgada? *Toma a Lee y lo sacude* ¡Yo lo haré!

Lee: ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías por mí?

Número 4: Me caes bien. Después de mis dos primeros deseos usare el último para liberarte.

Lee: *Se convierte en un perrito y menea la cola* ¿De veras?

Número 4: De veritas de veritas.

Lee: ¡Genial! *Brinca y le lame la cara a Número 4*

Número 4: ¡Guacala! ¡Babas de perro! ¿O sería, babas de genio?

*Lee vuelve a la normalidad*

Lee: De acuerdo, ¡Hora de hacer magia! *truena sus nudillos* ¿Entonces, qué es lo que más deseas?

Número 4: *Sonrojándose* Yo… pues… hay esta niña…

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme otra vez* No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore, ¿recuerdas?

Número 4: ¡Aw, pero Lee! Es lista y divertida y…

Lee: ¿Linda? ;)

Número 4: ¡Hermosa! Tiene unos ojos que… casi no se pueden ver porque tiene ojitos de tlacoyo. Y tiene un cabello negro hermoso… y la forma en que tararea… y su sonrisa y…

Lee: *Sentado en un café estilo Paris junto con Joaquín y la alfombra* ¡Ah, Nombre Quatre! ¡C'est l'amour!

Número 4: Pero es la princesa… Para tener una oportunidad tendría que ser un… ¡Oye! ¡Eso es! ¿Puedes volverme un príncipe? Y tener mayordomos y chefs y un palacio… ¡Y una base en una casa del árbol! ¡Y mucha tecnología y mi propio parque de diversiones!

Lee: Entonces quieres un príncipe guapo y rico.

Número 4: ¡Eso mero!

Lee: Bueno… Las fanáticas dicen que eres lindo, así que no puedo hacer nada ahí.

Número 4: o/o ¿Lindo?

Lee: Pero eso del príncipe si puedo hacerlo. ¿Es un deseo oficial? ¡Di las palabras mágicas!

Número 4: ¡Lee, deseo que me conviertas en un príncipe!

Lee: ¡GENIAL! *Se convierte en una diseñadora de modas con un acento gracioso* A ver, cariño, a pesar de que el abrigo se te ve bien, no va a pegar. ¿Y qué quieres decir con los pantalones? ¿Niño agente? ¡No, nene, eso no te va! Coopera conmigo, ¿quieres?

*Lee toma las medidas de Número 4 en un segundo y truena los dedos. Ahora Cuatro usa un traje de príncipe muy vistoso*

Número 4: Chido…

Lee: ¡Me fascina, cariño! ¡Muy macho! *Vuelve a la normalidad* Pero algo hace falta… veamos… ¡Ya sé! ¡Medio de transporte! ¡Ven acá monito!

*Joaquín se esconde bajo la alfombra. Lee le apunta con el dedo y lo paraliza*

Lee: ¡Perfecto! *Aparece a Número 4 en un escenario como de programa de concursos con Lee como el comentarista* ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos para tú viaje? ¡UN AUUUUUTO! Que diga ¡UN CAMEEEEELLLO!

*Joaquín se convierte en un camello*

Lee: Mhh… No, eso no. *Truena los dedos*

*Joaquín se vuelve un caballo blanco muy elegante y con moños en la cola*

Lee: Tampoco. No sé que sea, es qué…

*Truena los dedos y Joaquín se convierte en: Un pato, un panda, un búho, una tortuga, un auto, un simio arcoíris, un vampiro nalgueador hijo de chiquidracula (ñaca, ñaca, sintieron meyo), un caballo zombi y un pingüino*

Lee: Piensa, Lee, piensa… ¡LO TENGO! *Le lanza truenos a Joaquín*

*Joaquín se convierte en un elefante*

Lee: ¡Genial! ¡Y chécate el espacio!

*Joaquín mira su reflejo en el agua y le da un infarto*

Lee: ¡No! ¡No dejaré que mueras!

*Lee se convierte en doctor y aparece a Sonia como enfermera*

Doctor Lee: ¡No voy a dejar que este se me vaya! ¡Sonia, dame el aparatito para dar toques! ¡Y la máquina que hace "PING"!

Sonia: ¡Aquí tiene doctor!

Número 4: ¿Máquina que hace "PING"?

Sonia: Si oyes un "PING" tu elefante no está muerto. Como en "El Significado de la vida de Monty Python".

*Lee toma la máquina de toques y la usa en Joaquín. Se oye un "PING"*

Sonia: ¡Tenemos un "PING", Doctor!

Doctor Lee: ¿En serio? Creí que eran mis quesadillas de pollo.

*Abre un horno de microondas y saca unas quesadillas*

Número 4: Ejem…

*Lee el doctor desaparece para ser Lee normal*

Lee: Perdón, me emocioné. Oye Sonia, debemos vernos más seguido.

Sonia: Cuando quieras. *Desaparece*

*Joaquín mira furioso a los niños*

Número 4: No te preocupes, te ves bien. Pero por si acaso, Lee, no le regreses sus manos hasta que prometa no vengarse de nosotros.

Lee: Tranquilo, no lo haré. Veamos… tiene el traje… tiene el elefante… ¡Pero aún no acabamos! ¡Sujétate el turbante, muchacho! ¡Voy a convertirte en una estrella!

*El oasis se llena de cohetes y luces de colores*

_Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. ¡Gloria al Príncipe Wally!

**Capítulo 7**

*El señor Kiut está en su trono apilando pequeñas figuras de simios arcoíris*

Sr. Kiut: Cuidado… cuidado… *coloca una figura miniatura del Simio Arcoíris para fiestas* ¡Listo! *La puerta se abre estrepitosamente y la pila cae al piso. El señor Kiut llora como Número 3. Padre entra con un pergamino*

Padre: ¡Su majestad!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Demonios Padre! ¡Te dije que las cuatro es la hora de jugar!

Padre: Señor, encontré la solución para el problema de su hija.

Número 1: ¡Problema con su hija! ¡Awck! *Vuela al trono y se sienta en los brazos*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Encontraste una solución a que siempre anda con la cabeza en las nubes?

Padre: No, hablo del matrimonio.

Sr. Kiut: Ah vaya.

Padre: Justo aquí. *Desenrolla el pergamino* 'Si la princesa no ha elegido un esposo para el tiempo apropiado el sultán deberá elegir por ella'.

*El sultán Kiut intenta meter una galleta en la boca de Número 1, quien retrocede*

Sr. Kiut: Pero mi Kuki odió a todos esos candidatos y les pateó sus partes nobles… *Mueve la galleta sin pensar. Número 1 se limpia la frente de alivio* No puedo obligarla a casarse contra su voluntad. *Mete la galleta en la boca de Número 1. Número 1 se atraganta y se cae*

Número 1: ¡Ay, le digo…!

Padre: No se preocupe mi señor, hay más. 'En caso de no encontrar un candidato adecuado, la princesa deberá casarse con…' *sorpresa exagerada* ¡Qué interesante!

Sr. Kiut: ¿Qué?

Padre: ¡Que sorpresa tan increíble! ¡No tenía idea!

Sr. Kiut: ¡¿Qué?!

Padre: ¡La sorpresa es enorme! ¡No tengo palabras!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Ya, no le hagas al cuento!

Padre: 'La princesa deberá casarse con el Visir Real' Y ese… ¡sería yo!

Sr. Kiut: ¡No puede ser! *toma el pergamino y lo intenta leer* estoy seguro de que la ley dice que la princesa debe casarse con un príncipe y que la ley le prohíbe al visir el matrimonio…

Padre: *arrebatándole el pergamino* Problemas grandes requieren soluciones desesperadas. Y con mucho gusto me sacrificaría por que la princesa se volviera reina.

Sr. Kiut: No lo sé…

*Padre saca un cetro con una esfera flotando en la punta y lo sostiene enfrente de la cara del Señor Kiut*

Padre: Le ordenará a la princesa casarse conmigo…

Sr. Kiut: Le ordenaré… a la princesa… que… *rompiendo el hechizo* ¡Pero eres muy viejo!

Padre: ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo tengo die…! Es decir, ¡tengo Veintinueve años!

Sr. Kiut: Pero Kuki solo tiene diez… *es hipnotizado de nuevo*

Padre: La princesa se casará conmigo…

Sr. Kiut: La princesa… *un sonido en el fondo rompe el hechizo de nuevo* ¿Qué es eso? *corre al balcón*

Padre: ¡No puede ser…!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Padre! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

*Mientras, en la ciudad se efectúa un desfile enorme, guiados por Lee, vestido como un girador de bastones*

-"Príncipe Wally"-

Coro: ¡Gloria al Príncipe Wally!  
¡Viva el Príncipe Wally!

Lee: Abran camino en el gran bazar  
¡Eh tú! Una estrella verán pasar  
¿Quién es el primero que lo va a admirar?  
Mirad, viene ya, tambores tocar  
¡Al chico van a adorar!

¡Príncipe Wally! ¡Honor a ti!  
¡Wally Awablah!  
*Lee se encuentra a los cuatro guardias*  
¡De rodillas! ¡A sus pies!  
¡Quédense ahí!  
*Jala una alfombra bajo ellos haciendo que se arrodillen*  
Felices admirarán, con dominguero salaam  
Su séquito sensacional, sin mentir.

*Número 4 está montado en Joaquín el elefante, sonriendo y saludando como si su ego fuera del tamaño de un planeta. Número 1 está bailando con la música hasta que Padre le da un zape*

¡Príncipe Wally! ¡Reinas aquí!  
¡Wally Awablah!  
Es más fuerte que diez hombres del visir.  
*Con su magia hace que a Número 4 le crezcan músculos y las mujeres empiezan a babear*  
Lee como un viejo: ¡Las hordas enfrentará!  
Lee como un niño de nuevo: ¡A más de cien vencerá!  
Lee como un tipo cualquiera: ¿Quién a esos tontos mandó?  
Público: ¡Fue el Príncipe Wally!

Coro de hombres: Llevan muchos camellos dorados...  
*Un grupo de esclavos cargando camellos de oro pasa*  
Coro de mujeres: Pavos reales son cincuenta y tres...  
*Un carro lleno de pavos reales pasa. Uno se vuelve rabioso y empieza a atacar a la gente hasta que le disparan*  
Lee: Luego siguen mamíferos raros...  
Lee como el Señor Ternura: ¡Qué gran colección!  
Lee como un simio arcoíris: Te digo que es...  
Lee y coro: ¡De gran clase como ves!

*Pasamos a un balcón donde Número 86, Número 362 y Número 74 están paradas. Lee aparece detrás de ellas convertido en una fanática con una camisa que dice "Amo a Wally". Empiezan a cantar en contrapunto*

Lee: ¡Príncipe Wally! ¡Un maniquí!  
¡Wally Awablah!

86, 74, 362: No hay duda de que es muy atractivo

Lee: Tiene un cuerpo que quisiera para mí...

86, 74, 362: Extraordinario y siempre activo

Y todo lo que tiene es impresionante...

Lee: A la plaza hay que escapar, el velo hay que ajustar  
Con éxtasis admirar al Príncipe Wally.

86, 74, 362: Es un triunfador, es un portento

Que me rompe el corazón ya siento

¡Y adoro su vestir tan elegante!

*Lee vuelve al desfile como girador de bastones*

Coro: Lleva 96 monos persas...  
Gente: ¡Llevan los monos! ¡Vamos a verlos!  
Coro: Generoso es con todos aquí  
Lleva esclavos, guerreros, doncellas  
Orgullosos de él, le sirven bien  
Lo quieren bien, nunca hubo lealtad así  
*Número 4 le arroja oro a la gente, que corre para recogerlo. El desfile avanza al palacio. El señor Kiut corre a abrir la puerta, pero Padre lo detiene.*  
¡Príncipe Wally! ¡Príncipe Wally...!

*De pronto la puerta se abre, aplastando a Padre. El desfile entra, guiados por Joaquín el elefante*

Lee como el Visir de Número 4: ¡Príncipe Wally! ¡Amas así!  
¡Wally Awablah!  
La hermosa princesita es para ti  
Por eso hoy lo verán  
Tan deslumbrante y galán.  
Coro: ¡Con 60 elefantes, llamas y osos!  
¡Sus leones, cornetas y sus faquires!  
¡Sus cocineros! ¡Sus panaderos!  
¡Sus aves raras que gloria dan!  
¡Al Príncipe Wally!

*Un increíble final para la canción ocurre junto con un caos total mientras padre trata de sacar a todos por la puerta. La canción acaba cuando Número 4 se baja de Joaquín, aterriza en la alfombra y vuela hacía el sultán.*

[…]

*La puerta se cierra cuando Padre por fin logra sacar el desfile del palacio. El sultán aplaude entusiasmado*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Fantástico! ¡Otra vez!

Número 4: *Se arrodilla y baja la voz en un intento de sonar más impresionante* Su majestad, vengo desde muy lejos para pedir la mano de su hija. Este es mi elefante, Joaquín. *apunta a Joaquín, quien sonríe* Y mi visir y estilista, M. Night Lee-Sama-Shayalama lama-Kun Treviño de la Garza y Garza Y Requeté Garza. Pero puede llamarlo Lee. *Apunta a Lee, quien hace un truco con su yo-yo*

Lee: ¡Henshin a yo-yo, baby!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Príncipe Wally Awablah! ¡Por supuesto! *Le da la mano* ¡Me alegra mucho conocerlo! Este es mi visir, El Señor Tiburcio. *Número 4 y Lee estaban tomando refresco, pero lo escupen de risa* Llámenlo Padre. El también está encantado, ¿verdad, padre?

Padre: *Extremadamente serio* Extasiado. *Camina hacía Número 4* Me pareces familiar. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Número 4: Lo dudo.

Padre: Bueno, señor Abubú…

Número 4: ¡Awablah!

Padre: Como sea. No puede entrar aquí sin invitación y esperar que…

Sr. Kiut: *viendo la alfombra* ¡Que objeto tan interesante tienes! ¿Crees que podría…?

Número 4: No lo sé. Tal vez no resista su peso…

Sr. Kiut: ¡¿Qué?!

Número 4: ¡Que diga! Adelante.

Sr. Kiut: ¡Yupi!

*El Señor Kiut se sube a la alfombra, pero Padre la detiene con su bastón*

Padre: Señor, le recomiendo que no lo haga.

Sr. Kiut: ¡Por favor Padre! ¡No seas amargado! ¡Aprende a divertirte!

*Patea el cetro y la alfombra empieza a volar por el palacio*

Padre: Entonces… ¿De qué país eres?

Número 4: Eh… *se voltea hacía Lee* ¿Tengo un país?

Lee: Eh… sepa.

*Mientras tanto en el recientemente creado país de Güerolandia*

Ciudadano 1: ¡¿Dónde está el príncipe Wally?!

Ciudadano 2: ¡La pobreza reina su país! *Corre en círculos*

Ciudadano 3: ¡Alguien quemó mi casa! ¡Otra vez!

Ciudadano 2: ¡Necesitamos liderazgo!

*De vuelta al palacio de Ugrabah*

Número 4: Eh… más lejos qué su país, estoy seguro. *Le sonríe. Padre no devuelve la sonrisa*

*Mientras tanto, la alfombra aterriza cansada sobre Número 1, quien estaba distraído cantando la canción de "Príncipe Wally"

Sr. Kiut: ¡Eso fue divertido! *camina mareado* Creo que le agarre la onda. Debería considerarlo como segunda carrera.

Padre: No sería sabio hacerlo, señor.

Sr. Kiut: Amargado. *Se dirige a Número 4* Como sea, este niño me agrada.

Número 4: Basta, ve hacer que me sonroje…

Sr. Kiut: ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Te casaras con mi hija!

Número 4: Vine aquí a eso…

Sr. Kiut: ¡Estoy seguro de que le agradarás! ¡Y eres mejor opción que Padre!

Padre: No confío en este niño. Sáquelo del palacio, ¡Rápido!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Claro que no! Soy muy bueno en juzgar el carácter. ¡Después de todo, yo te contraté!

*Número 1, quien acaba de salir de debajo de la lámpara, empieza a atacarse de risa*

Sr. Kiut: Oye, algo le pasa a tu perico… como sea, estoy seguro de que la Princesa Kuki lo aprobará.

Padre: ¡No! ¡Debo interceder en nombre de Kuki! ¡Esté niño no es diferente de los anteriores!

Número 4: Su majestad, soy el Príncipe Wally Awablah. *empuja a Padre. Se oye el sonido de alguien cayendo en botes de basura y un gato asustado* Déjela conocerme. Estoy seguro de que me la ganaré.

Número 3: ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Kuki! ¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?

Número 3: Lo suficiente. ¿Cómo pueden estar ahí decidiendo mi futuro? ¡No soy un premio!

*Se va*

Número 4: ¡Princesa, espere!

Sr. Kiut: No te preocupes Príncipe Wally, solo necesita tranquilizarse un poco. Estoy seguro de que le agradará casarse contigo.

Número 4: ¿En serio?

Sr. Kiut: ¡Claro! Ven, déjame darte un tour del palacio.

*Toma a Número 4 y se lo lleva*

Padre: *Quitándose una cáscara de plátano del hombro* Creo que es hora de decirle adiós al Príncipe Abubú…

Número 4: ¡Awablah!

Padre: ¡Como sea!

_Fin del capítulo 7_


	8. Una canción digna de un Oscar

**Capítulo 8**

*Noche. Número 4 está afuera caminando por el jardín del palacio. Joaquín está intentando pelar plátanos con sus patas delanteras (y fallando miserablemente) mientras Lee y la alfombra juegan submarino.*

Número 4: ¿Qué voy a hacer? Kuki ni siquiera me habla. ¡Debí saber que no podía mantener este estúpido deseo del príncipe! ¡Piensa, Cuatro, piensa…!

Lee: ¡Ah! ¡Hundiste mi portaviones! ¡No es genial!

*La alfombra hace una danza de victoria*

Lee: (Vestido como Jack Sparrow) ¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que eres tan rudo? ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

*Lee truena los dedos. El Perla Negra aparece. Lee mete a la alfombra a una jaula y la sube a la cubierta del barco*

Lee: ¡Pagarás por robarte mi ron!

*Una enorme Bomba al estilo Mario cae del cielo en cámara lenta. Cuando hace contacto con el barco hay una explosión y mucho humo y la tierra tiembla. Cuando todo acaba solo están la alfombra y una pequeña bandera que dice "Boom"*

Lee: *Vuelve e la normalidad* ¡Ja! ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza!

*La alfombra le hace calzón chino*

Lee: ¡OW!

Número 4: ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Intento pensar!

Lee: *Metiéndose la ropa interior de vuelta* Eres un aguafiestas. *Pucheros*

Número 4: ¡Lee, necesito ayuda!

Lee: ¿Sería en la forma de un segundo deseo?

Número 4: ¡No, sería en la forma de "Tú estúpido deseo de príncipe no está funcionando"!

Lee: ¿_Mí _deseo? Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste el que dijo *se convierte en Número 4* ¡Lee, deseo que me conviertas en príncipe! *Vuelve a la normalidad*

Número 4: ¡Bah!

Lee: Escucha, Güero, si quieres a la chiquilla contigo debes ser suave, ¿captas?

Número 4: Eh…

Lee: Olvídalo. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es simple.

Número 4: ¿Pedirte que le digas al sultán que como mi real visir y estilista no crees que aún estoy listo para casarme?

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme*

Número 4: *Sobándose la cabeza* ¿Por qué siempre me pegas con eso?

Lee: Me gusta el ruidito gracioso que haces.

Número 4: …

Lee: De acuerdo, lo que tienes que hacer es… *saca un pizarrón, Lee apunta las palabras mientras las dice* Debes… Decirle… La… *Voltea el pizarrón para mostrar letras muy brillantes* _**¡VERDAD!**_

Número 4: ¡Mis oídos!

Lee: Perdón.

Número 4: Como sea, si Número 3 se entera de que soy una rata callejera se va a reír de mí…

Lee: ¡Una chica ama al hombre que la puede hacer reír! *Truena sus dedos y Número 4 ahora usa un traje de brillantes rayas, con corbata giratoria, lentes con nariz falsa y una flor que dispara agua* ¿Ves? ¿No sientes el amor?

Número 4:…

Lee: Bueno. *Le regresa su traje de príncipe* Ya fuera de broma Güero, tienes que aprender a ser tu mismo.

Número 4: ¡Yo mismo es lo último que quiero ser! De acuerdo. Voy a hablar con la princesa. Se ve que es muy amable. Seré confiable… agradable… ¿Cómo me veo?

Lee: Como un príncipe. *Se cruza de brazos y entra en la lámpara*

Número 4: Vamos alfombra. *Se sube en la alfombra y vuela hacía el balcón del cuarto de Número 3 *

*Número 3 está en su cuarto, angustiándose*

Número 3: Ay, Robo-Bradley, que desastre… *acaricia a Robo-Bradley

Robo-Bradley: Solo llámame Bradley.

Número 3: Aw, ¡me fascina cuanto tratas de hablar! *Lo acaricia otra vez*

Voz de Número 4: ¡Número 3!

Número 3: ¿Quién está ahí?

Voz de Número 4: ¡Soy yo! ¡Núm…! ¡Que diga! ¡Wally! *Vuelve a bajar la voz en otro intento patético de sonar impresionante* Wally Awablah.

Número 3: ¿Y por qué estás en mi ventana? ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Pervertido! ¡Intentabas espiarme! ¡Igual que el perico calvo de Padre!

Voz de Número 4: ¡No! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

Número 3: ¡Eso mismo dijo el perico!

*Robo-Bradley se para y se dirige al balcón*

Número 4: ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡Argh! ¡No! ¡Gatito lindo! ¡Échate! ¡No me apuntes con eso! ¡Por favor no!

*En la orilla del balcón, la alfombra está observando con Lee abajo*

Lee: ¿Cómo le está yendo?

*La alfombra hace el gesto de cortarse la garganta con el dedo*

Lee: Eso no es genial en varios niveles.

*Finalmente, la curiosidad de Número 3 es mayor y va a l balcón a ver. Robo-Bradley está a punto de empujar a Cuatro del balcón. El se quita el turbante y lo repele con el*

Número 4: ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Número 3: Tú cabello se me hace familiar… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Número 4: *Se pone el turbante* ¡No! ¡Nunca me has visto en tu vida! ¡No!

Número 3: Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en el mercado…

Número 4: ¿En el mercado? ¡Ja! *Ríe nerviosamente. Una abeja está volando por su cabeza.* ¡Qué va! ¡Tengo sirvientes que van al mercado por mi! ¡De hecho, tengo sirvientes que van al mercado por mis sirvientes! ¡Es más! ¡Tengo sirvientes que van al mercado por los sirvientes de mis sirvientes! Así que… no puedes conocerme de ahí.

Número 3: ¿Y no tienes un gemelo perdido o algo así?

Número 4: No que yo sepa…

Número 3: Entonces no eres tú… Que mal, era estúpido, pero también era muy agradable…

Abeja: *Obviamente es Lee* ¡Basta de hablar de ti, Casanova! ¡Habla de ella! Es lista, divertida, el cabello, los ojos. ¡Elige!

Número 4: Eh… Kuki…

Número 3: ¿Si?

Número 4: Eres muy… eh…

Lee: ¡Maravillosa, gloriosa, magnifica, babosa!

Número 4: ¡Babosa!

Número 3: ¿Babosa…?

Lee: Ya la regué…

Número 4: ¡Bonita!

Lee: Buena recuperación.

Número 3: Mhh… También soy rica.

Número 4: ¡Claro!

Número 3: La hija de un sultán…

Número 4: Lo sé.

Número 3: Un buen premio para cualquier príncipe.

Número 4: Huh… ¡Sí! Un príncipe. Un príncipe como yo.

Lee: ¡No es genial, no es genial!

Número 3: Si un príncipe como tú… ¡Y todos esos presumidos payasos que he conocido y pateado en las partes nobles!

Lee: ¡Ow! ¡Eso debe doler!

Número 3: ¡Vete a brincar de un balcón antes de que te añada a la lista! *Se voltea y se va*

Lee: ¿Quieres que la pique?

Número 4: ¡Vete!

Lee: Bueno, pero recuerda, ¡sé tú mismo! *Se mete en el turbante*

Número 4: ¡Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana!

Número 3: ¿Qué?

Número 4: Eh… que tienes razón Número 3, no eres un premio para ser ganado. Deberías tomar tus propias decisiones. *Número 3 y Robo-Bradley se miran en confundidos* Ya me voy… *se tira del balcón*

Número 3: ¡No lo decía de forma literal! ¡No pensé que fuera *TAN* estúpido!

Número 4: ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con *TAN* estúpido?

Número 3: ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo haces eso? *Se acerca a la orilla y ve la alfombra*

Número 4: Es una alfombra mágica.

Número 3: Es… *le crecen los ojos* ¡hermosa!

Número 4: ¿Te gustaría, no sé… salir a dar una vuelta? Podemos salir del palacio, ver el mundo… ¡Comer helado!

Número 3: ¿Helado?

Número 4: Claro. ¿Confías en mí?

Número 3: ¿Qué?

Número 4: ¿Confías en mí?

Número 3: *Sonrojándose y sonriendo* La verdad no…

Número 4: Chido.

*La toma de la mano y la ayuda a subir a la alfombra. Ambos vuelan hacia el cielo estrellado, con Robo-Bradley viendo sorprendido. Sobrevuelan el palacio para subir al cielo nocturno

-"Un Mundo Ideal"-

Número 4: Yo te quiero enseñar  
Este mundo espléndido  
Vente Kuki y deja a tu corazón soñar.

Yo te puedo mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas  
Con la magia de mi alfombra  
Vamos a volar...

¡Un mundo ideal!  
Será fantástico encontrar  
Nadie que diga no, o a donde ir  
A aquellos que se aman.

*Número 4 sostiene a Número 3 como en la famosa escena de "Titanic" mientras cruzan las nubes. Número 4 pierde el equilibrio y Número 3 le cae encima, ambos ríen poco después*

Número 3: ¡Un mundo ideal!  
Tan deslumbrante y nuevo  
Donde ya vi al subir  
Con claridad  
Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

Número 4: Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

*Una pequeña nube le da a Número 4 en la cara, formándole un bigote el cual se quita rápidamente, lo cual Número 3 encuentra muy gracioso*

Número 3: Fabulosa visión  
Sentimiento divino  
Baja y sube y vuela  
Hacia celestial región...

*Vuelan entre unas aves. Una de ellas comienza a picotear a Número 3*

Número 3: ¡Mi cara!

*Número 4 golpea al pájaro*

Número 3: ¡Un mundo ideal!  
Número 4: ¡Mira bien lo que hay!  
Número 3: ¡Allí mil cosas voy a ver!  
Número 4: Conteniendo el aliento...  
Número 3: Soy como azul estrella  
Que se va  
Y nunca será igual ya otra vez...

*Pasan por un río, aparentemente el Nilo, por qué se ven las pirámides. Saludan a un escultor que cincela la nariz de la esfinge. Al verlos se espanta tanto que tira la parte frontal de la nariz*

Escultor: ¡OVNIS!

Número 4: ¡Un mundo ideal!  
Número 3: Cada vuelta es sorpresa...  
Número 4: Un horizonte nuevo abrir...  
Número 3: Cada instante un relato...

Juntos: Hay que seguir sin fin  
Hasta el confín  
¡Juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...!

*Vuelan por Grecia, Número 4 arranca una manzana de un árbol, se la come de forma desastrosa y le ofrece a Número 3, con lo que se da cuenta de que no está tratando con el Príncipe Wally, sino con Número 4.*

Número 4: Un mundo ideal...  
Número 3: Un mundo ideal...  
Número 4: Que compartir...  
Número 3: Que compartir...  
Número 4: Que alcanzar...  
Número 3: Que contemplar...  
Juntos: ¡Tu junto a mí…!

*La alfombra vuela románticamente sobre un lago, con la pareja apoyados el uno sobre el otro… hasta qué Número 4 se cae al agua*

Número 4: ¡AYÚDAME! ¡NO SÉ NADAR!

[…]

*Ahora están sentados en un techo en China, viendo los cohetes de la celebración en honor a los héroes que derrotaron a los hunos*

Número 3: ¿Ya estás seco?

Número 4: Si. Eh… Gracias por salvarme.

Número 3: *Ríe* De nada, bobo. *Silencio mientras ven los cohetes* Es muy bello, ¿verdad?

Número 4: Si…

Número 3: …Es una pena que Joaquín no pueda verlo.

Número 4: Ah, no le gustan los cohetes. Y volar tampoco… que diga… ¡Diablos!

Número 3: *Le quita el turbante* ¡Aja! ¡Eres el niño del mercado! ¡Lo sabía! *Se pone triste* ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Número 4: Perdón, Número 3…

Número 3: ¿Pensaste que era estúpida?

Número 4: ¡No! Bueno, un poquito atarantada tal vez…

Número 3: ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Número 4: ¡No! Bueno, esperaba que no… ¡No quise decir eso!

Número 3: *Con lágrimas en los ojos* ¿Quién eres? ¡Dime la verdad!

Número 4: La verdad… *La alfombra le hace una señal de apoyo* La verdad es que soy Número 4. O "El Güero" como me llama Lee. Soy el niño que conociste en el mercado y pretendo ser un príncipe porque me gustas mucho. ¿Conoces a mi visir, Lee? Es en realidad un genio de una lámpara que le gusta vestirse de mujer y lo encontré después de que un horrible viejo decrepito me ayudó a escapar de la cárcel…

Número 3: ¿Ya ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Número 4: ¿Me crees?

Número 3: Si estuvieras mintiendo hubieras pensado algo mejor.

Número 4: Ah.

Número 3: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Número 4: La ley dice que debes casarte con un príncipe…

Número 3: ¡No seas tonto! No aceptaré esa ley. Mañana hablaré con mi papá. Y si no me escucha me pondré en huelga de hambre, ¡como aquella vez que no me quería comprar el Simio Arcoíris Detective!

Número 4: ¡Agh! ¡Estúpidos Simios Arcoíris!

Número 3: :(

Número 4: Perdón…

*De vuelta al balcón del palacio, donde Número 3 y Número 4 regresan. La alfombra forma unos escalones para que ella baje*

Número 3: Buenas noches, mi príncipe de a mentiritas.

Número 4: Duerme bien, princesa.

*Lentamente se acercan para besarse, pero la alfombra lo empuja y hace que se besen antes de lo esperado. Ella se va lentamente y voltea a verlo. Finalmente entra s u cuarto a través de la cortina.

Número 4: ¡Sí! *cae de espaldas en la alfombra, la cual desciende hasta el piso* Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas empiezan a verse bien.

*De pronto, cuatro pares de brazos lo agarran y lo echan en la tierra mientras le encadenan los brazos y las piernas*

Número 4: ¡Guacala! ¡Tengo arena en la boca!

*Voltean a Número 4 y se encuentra con los cuatro guardias*

Guardia 1: Oye, creo que lo conozco ¿Te he arrestado antes?

Guardia 3: ¿Por qué quiero llamar "Rata callejera" a este niño?

Número 4: ¿Qué está pasando?

Padre: Creo que ha… pasado de su bienvenida, príncipe Abubú…

Número 4: ¡Awablah! ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Repita después de mí! ¡A-WA-BL! *Le tapan la boca con una pañoleta*

Padre: ¡Como sea! Asegúrense de que nunca lo encuentren.

Guardia 4: ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas de nuevo?

Guardia 2: …Idiota.

_Fin del capítulo 8_


	9. El inesperado secreto de Padre

**Capítulo 9**

Presentando a Bruce (El chico rubio de los de la otra cuadra) como ¿?

*Pasamos a un acantilado en un lago. Los guardias avientan a Número 4*

Número 4: *grito ahogado*

*cinco minutos después*

Número 4: *mismo grito ahogado*

Pensamientos de Número 4: ¡Ese acantilado sí que es alto!

*Número 4 cae al agua y se hunde porque sus pies están atrapados en un bloque de cemento*

Pensamientos de Número 4: ¡No por favor! ¡Agua no!

*Ve la lámpara a poca distancia del. Intenta tomarla, pero el cemento se lo impide*

Pensamientos de Número 4: ¡Debo… frotar… la… lámpara!

*El bloque se desliza por una pequeña bajada, llevando a Número 4 cerca de la lámpara. Número 4 alcanza a tomarla y frotarla antes de perder el sentido. De la lámpara sale Lee usando una gorra de baño sobre su gorra normal. Trae con él un cepillo de baño y un patito de hule, no está usando nada además de un cuadrado negro con la palabra "CENSURADO".*

Lee: *Cantando* ¡Pásame la botella! ¡Voy a beber en el nombre de ella! ¿Qué? *mira alrededor* ¡Ah, genial! Es la historia de mi vida, ¡en cuanto me meto a bañar, alguien tiene que frotar la triste lámpara! *Aprieta el patito, ve a Número 4 y regresa a su ropa normal* ¡Ora! ¡Güero! ¡Contéstame, amigo!

*Ve que Número 4 está inconsciente*

Lee: ¡Rápido! ¡Desea algo! ¡Di "Lee, deseo que me salves la vida"! ¡Rápido!

*Lee sacude a Número 4, haciendo que su cabeza suba y baje*

Lee: ¡Concedido!

*Lee desaparece el bloque de cemento, las esposas y la pañoleta de su boca y se transforma en una nena de Baywatch* Toma a Número 4 y nada hasta llevarlo a la superficie, donde lo arrastra a una playa. Número 4 comienza a toser*

Lee Baywatch: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te de respiración de boca a boca? ;)

Número 4: ¡No mientras te veas así!

Lee *regresa a la normalidad* Oye Güero, no me vuelvas a asustar así.

Número 4: Lee… eh…

*Debido a la falta de palabras ambos se abrazan*

Camarógrafo: *Sarcásticamente*¡Ay, pero que lindos!

Número 2: Bueno, a ti nada te hace feliz.

*Rápidamente se separan*

Número 4: Gracias por salvarme, Lee.

Lee: Me he encariñado contigo… ¡No es que quiera escoger cortinas ni nada! ¿Eh? Bueno, ¡excepto si son azules y decoradas con cohetes!

Número 4: Si… ¡Volvamos al palacio!

*Número 3 se encuentra en su cuarto tarareando el tema de KND cuando su papá entra. Sus ojos nos revelan que está hipnotizado, pero ella no se da cuenta*

Sr. Kiut: Kuki Kiut.

Número 3: ¡Oh, Papi! ¡Estoy más feliz que la súper alegre princesa simio arcoíris!

Sr. Kiut: Que bueno, hijita. Elegí a un marido para ti.

Número 3: Ya se, el bobito de Wally, y con gusto lo haré…

Sr. Kiut: Te casarás con Padre.

Número 3: ¡¿Qué?!

*Padre entra y sonríe*

Padre: Sin palabras. Una buena cualidad en una esposa.

Número 3: ¿Quieres que me case con él? ¡Pero si está muy viejo!

Padre: ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo tengo die…! ¡Que diga! ¡Solo tengo veintinueve años!

Número 3: ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Son diecinueve años de diferencia!

Padre: *Bajo* No tanto…

Número 3: ¡Papá! ¡Creí que querías que me casara con Wally!

Padre: Wally Abubú se fue.

Número 4: ¡Awablah!

Padre: ¡Lo que sea…! ¡Un momento!

*Número 4 aparece por la ventana*

Número 3: ¡Wally!

Padre: Oh no…

Número 1: ¿Cómo diablos…? ¡Que diga! ¡Awck!

Número 4: ¡Diles la verdad, Padre! ¡Intentaste matarme! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Tienes otro secretito!

Padre: Eh… ¿En serio?

Número 4: Me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué parecías tan familiar. Verán, hace un tiempo era miembro de club de pequeños magos. No duré mucho tiempo después de que le puse salsa picante al café del líder. Como sea, ahí conocí a un desagradable niño al que le gustaba molestar a los demás, pero también era el miembro más brillante. Ese niño… ¡Eres tú!

Padre: ¡Eso es ridículo!

Número 4: Reconocí ese cetro. Puede usarse en todo tipo de cosas, incluyendo magia que te hace ver más viejo de lo que en realidad eres. ¡No tienes veintinueve años! ¡Tienes diez! ¡Eres un niño!

Número 3: Eh… nosotros también somos niños.

Padre: ¡Tonterías, su alteza! ¡Ese niño le miente! *Le pone el cetro en la cara al sultán*

Sr. Kiut: El… miente…

Número 3: ¡Papá! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Número 4: ¡Esto le ocurre!

*Número 4 toma el cetro y lo rompe contra el piso. Padre grita y con una ligera explosión se convierte en un niño de diez años. El señor Kiut sale de su trance*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Volví a oler los hongos especiales?

Número 4: Padre, o debería decir Bruce, lo estaba controlando ¡con esto! *Le muestra el cetro destrozado*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Qué? ¡Padre! *mira alrededor*

Número 4: Ahí. *apunta a Bruce*

Sr. Kiut: …Oh, se ve tan joven de pronto. Ah, bueno. ¡Bruce, eres un traidor!

Bruce: Su majestad, todo esto puedo explicarlo…

*Número 1 vuela al hombro de Bruce*

Número 1: ¡No fuimos nosotros! ¡Awck!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Guardias! ¡Atrápenlo!

Número 1: ¡Oh no! ¡Estamos muertos le digo, me dice, le digo!

Bruce: ¡Ah, cállate! *Ve la lámpara saliendo del bolsillo de Número 4 e intenta agarrarla, pero dos guardias lo capturan*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Échenlo al calabozo!

*Los guardias se llevan a Bruce, pero el rápidamente saca una botellita de su bolsillo*

Bruce: ¡No es lo último que sabrán de mí!

*Tira el frasco al suelo y con una ligera explosión aparece un pastel*

Todos: ¡PASTEL!

*Todos se abalanzan a comerse el pastel, incluyendo a los guardias. Bruce se va casualmente del cuarto y Número 1 lo sigue*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Se escapó! ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Busquen por todos lados!

Número 4: ¿Estás bien, Número 3?

Número 3: Si.

*Se inclinan a besarse pero el sultán pasa entre ellos*

Sr. Kiut: Padre, mi más leal consejero haciendo un complot contra mí todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo podré…? *Se detiene y mira a la pareja* ¿Puede ser? ¿Mi hija eligió un esposo? *ella asiente* ¡Yupi! *Abraza y besa a Número 3 y después se dirige a Número 4* ¡Podría besarte a ti también!

Número 4: ¡Guacala!

Sr. Kiut: No lo haré, eso se lo dejaré a mi hija. ¡Los dos se casarán inmediatamente! ¡Y serán felices y prósperos! Y tú, pequeño, ¡tú serás sultán!

Número 4: ¿Sultán? ¿Yo?

Sr. Kiut: ¡Claro! Un jovencito con el carácter moral como el tuyo es lo que este reino necesita.

Número 4: ¿Eso piensa…?

*Mientras, en la mazmorra del mal de Bruce…*

Número 1: ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo…! ¡Tengo que llamar a mi agente! *toma un celular y empieza a marcar*

Bruce: …*se empieza a reír como maniaco*

Número 1: Ya se volvió loco…

*Número 1 deja el celular y vuela a Bruce, quien sigue riendo incluso cuando Número 1 le golpea la cabeza*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¡La tierra a Brucey! ¡Oye, ya párale!

*Bruce toma a Número 4 por el cuello*

Bruce: ¡El príncipe Wally no es más que esa rata callejera de Número 4! ¡Ese tarado que iba al club conmigo! Por eso me parecía tan familiar desde el principio.

Número 1: Eso explica muchas cosas.

Bruce: ¡Y tú vas a quitársela! *lo suelta*

Número 1: ¡¿Qué?! Ay, ¿Por qué tomé este estúpido trabajo?

*Cuarto de Número 4, quien se encuentra viendo por la ventana*

Número 4: ¿Sultán, yo?

Lee: *sale de la lámpara* ¡Hey! ¡Arrodíllense ante el héroe! *Se convierte en una orquesta de un solo hombre y empieza a tocar hasta que ve a Número 4 irse*

Lee: ¿Eh? *aparece un micrófono en su mano* Como sea, acabas de exponer a Bruce como un sucio fraude, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Número 4: …

Lee: *Toma un libreto con el título "Aladdin a la KND" y lo abre* Psst, tu línea es "Voy a liberar a Lee". Tómate tu tiempo.

Número 4: Lee, no puedo.

Lee: ¡Claro que puedes! Solo di… *intercambia cabezas con Número 4* "¡Lee, deseo que seas libre!" *regresa las cabezas a su lugar*

Número 4: Lo siento Lee, no puedo. Quieren hacerme sultán. No, quieren hacer sultán a Wally. Sin ti no sería más que Número 4.

Lee: ¿No le habías dicho esto a Kuki ya?

Número 4: Si, a ella, no al sultán.

Lee: Pero Güero, lo prometiste…

Número 4: Lo sé… pero la única razón por la que le agrado a la gente es por ti. ¿Qué pasaría si se dan cuenta de que no soy un príncipe? Lee, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. No puedo liberarte.

Lee: Ah… que bien. *cruza los brazos* No, en serio, está bien. Ahora con su permiso, _amo_. *lo mira furioso antes de entrar en la lámpara Joaquín y la alfombra los ven desde la ventana*

Joaquín: *Suspiro*

Número 4: ¡Lee, en serio lo siento!

*Lee le saca la lengua desde la lámpara*

Número 4: ¡Bien entonces! ¡Quédate ahí, no me importa! *Tapa la lámpara con una almohada. Entonces mira hacía Joaquín y la alfombra* ¡¿Qué me ve, metiches?!

*A Joaquín se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se va lentamente, la alfombra lo sigue*

Número 4: ¡No, esperen! ¡No quería! ¡Joaquín, regresa! *suspira* ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lee tiene razón, tengo que decirle a Número 3 que no puedo seguir con esto.

Voz de Número 3: ¡Wally! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Número 4: Que oportuna. *toma su turbante y sale* ¿Dónde estás, Tres?

*Número 1 está en el estanque disfrazado de flamenco, imitando la voz de Número 3*

Número 1: Eh… ¡Aquí! ¡En el hammam!

Número 3: ¿Qué rayos en un hammam?

*Se va sin notar a Número 1*

Número 1: ¡No, pero es que soy bárbaro!

*Voltea y se encuentra con un flamenco extraño*

Flamenco extraño: ¡Jejeje! ¡Duh!

Número 1: ¿Tienes un problema, rosita fresita? *silencio* Tú te pareces a mi tía Concepción.

*Número 1 va al cuarto de Número 4 y encuentra la lámpara*

Número 1: ¡Bruce estará feliz de verte! *piensa un segundo* ¿Y por qué debería dársela? ¿Por qué no la froto yo? A ver qué pasa.

*Frota la lámpara y Lee sale*

Lee: Número 4, te dije qué… *mira alrededor* ¿Pus ora?

Número 1: ¡Aquí abajo mi chavo!

Lee: Debes estar bromeando, ¿me invocó un perico?

Número 1: Así es. Ahora si no te importa, quiero mis deseos.

Lee: Espérame tantito. *saca su libro de "Reglas de Genios para torpes"* Aquí dice que le puedo conceder deseos a un animal si tiene el coeficiente intelectual tan alto como el de un humano promedio.

Número 1: De hecho, es más alto.

Lee: De acuerdo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti amo? Mhh… no se oyó nada genial.

Número 1: Deja de quejarte. ¡Mi primer deseo es ser humano!

Lee: Concedido.

*Lee truena los dedos y Número 1 se convierte en Miguel On*

Número 1: *Se mira en el espejo* ¡No que bárbaro! ¡Pero si estoy más galán que Luís Miguel!

Lee: *Desinteresado* Mira nomás que suave.

Número 1: ¡Mira! ¡Estoy bien sexy! ¡Desearía que Bruce pudiera ver esto!

Lee: Concedido.

Número 1: ¡No, espérate!

*Lee truena los dedos y Bruce, quien está comiendo un poco de pudín aparece*

Bruce: ¿Qué pasa? Estoy comiendo mi postre. *Bruce mira alternadamente a Lee y a Número 1 y se da cuenta de lo que ocurre* ¡¿Qué hiciste, Número 1?!

Número 1: Yo… quería jugar con la lamparita…

Bruce: ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Estás arruinando mis planes! ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo planeando esto para que un loro me lo arruine! ¡Debería…!

*Sigue quejándose un rato*

Número 1: No puede ser, desearía nunca haber frotado la estúpida lámpara.

Lee: ¡Concedido!

Número 1: ¡NO!

*Lee truena los dedos y entra en la lámpara, Bruce desaparece y Número 1 vuelve a ser un loro*

Número 1: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Me siento raro… Bueno, creo que debería darle la lámpara a Bruce. *Toma la lámpara y se va volando*

_Fin del capítulo 9_


	10. Bruce está creciendo muy rápido

**Capítulo 10**

*El sultán está en un balcón en la entrada de palacio, la gente abajo vitorea*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Gente de Ugrabah! ¡Mi hija ha elegido un esposo! ¡De ninguna manera forcé este matrimonio en ella! Bla, bla, bla. Me gustan los tacos, etcétera, etcétera. ¡Basura formal!

Gente: ¡Chiquiti bum bombita!

*Mientras, Número 3 está escondida detrás del una pared*

Número 4: ¿Kuki?

Número 3: ¡Número 4! ¿Dónde has estado?

Número 4: Oye, creo que debemos decirles…

Número 3: Si… tal vez sea lo mejor…

*Un enorme guardia aparece*

Guardia: Oye Wally, es tu hora de brillar.

Número 4: Jeje… Mira, hay un problemita…

Guardia: ¡Lleva tu diminuto trasero a ese balcón ahora!

Número 4: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya cásate…

*Número 4 llega al balcón y la gente vitorea más fuerte*

Sr. Kiut: ¡El Príncipe Wally Abubú!

Gente: ¡WALLY ABUBÚ!

Número 4: ¡Awablah!

Gente: ¡Lo que sea!

Número 4: Por favor…

*Mientras en una especie de ventana en una especie de cuarto*

Número 1: Mira a todos esos babosos. Enloqueciendo por ese tarado.

Bruce: ¿Y? Déjalos enloquecer.

*Frota la lámpara y Lee sale dándole la espalda*

Lee: Oye, Güero, ve a ver si ya puso la marrana. *Se voltea y se encuentra de cara con Bruce* Tú no eres el… *saca un libreto* el día de hoy el papel de Número 4 será interpretado por un pequeño, afeminado y siniestro niño…

Bruce: *Toma la gorra de Lee y lo jala hacía abajo* ¡Yo soy tu amo ahora!

Lee: ¡Suelta! ¡Esta gorra me gusta mucho!

Bruce: Genio, concédeme mi primer deseo. ¡Deseo gobernar en lo alto como sultán!

*Volvemos afuera, al tiempo que la tierra comienza temblar y el cielo se llena de nubes al estilo Death Mountain. Le gente se dispersa gritando*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Volvió esa gaviota? ¡No! ¡Yo no me robé tus huevos! ¡No! ¡Las gaviotas están en mi ropa! ¡En mi cuerpo! ¡En mi cara! ¡Me devorarán vivo! ¡Está pasando otra vez!

*Número 3 le da una bofetada*

Sr. Kiut: Perdón…

*De pronto la ropa del señor Kiut desaparece, dejándolo en ropa interior. La gente grita de terror y se cubre los ojos. Bruce aparece y la ropa se le pone. Es demasiado grande para él.*

Bruce: Ejem…

*Una fuerza misteriosa encoge la ropa*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Bruce! ¡Pequeño traidor!

Número 1: *llevando su propio traje de sultán* ¡Es pequeño traidor sultán para ti, viejito!

Número 4: ¿Ah si? ¡Ahora verás! *Toma su turbante y mira dentro de el. Está vacío* ¿Qué? *empieza a vaciar sus bolsillos* Espérenme un momento… *se quita un zapato y mira adentro* ¿Dónde puse esa mugre lámpara?

Bruce: ¿Te refieres a _está_ lámpara? *muestra la lámpara*

Número 4: Ay no…

Número 3: No me digas que esa es la lámpara donde el genio…

*De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, un gigantesco y atemorizante Lee aparece y levanta el palacio*

Número 4: ¡Lassie! ¡Digo, alfombra!

*Número 4 se sube en la alfombra y vuela hasta la cabeza de Lee*

Número 4: ¡Lee! ¡Detente!

Lee: Lo siento, Güero… En serio lo siento. Pero tengo un nuevo amo ahora.

*Pone el palacio encima de una montaña*

Bruce: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces pedazo de ignorante?!

Lee: Dijiste que querías gobernar en lo alto…

Bruce: ¡Pero no así!

Sr. Kiut: ¡Bruce! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

Bruce: Ahora hay un nuevo orden. ¡Mi orden! ¡Ahora reveréncienme!

*El señor Kiut se prepara para arrodillarse*

Número 3: ¡Jamás nos arrodillaremos ante ti!

*El señor Kiut se para e intenta verse inocente*

Número 1: No pero qué bárbara.

Bruce: ¡Si no se arrodillan ante un sultán temblarán ante un hechicero! ¡Genio! ¡Mi segundo deseo!

Lee: Sabes, tengo un nombre. Y no es muy difícil de aprender…

Bruce: ¡No me interesa! Deseo que me transformes… ¡en el más poderoso mago del mundo!

*Mordiéndose el labio, Lee apunta su dedo a Bruce*

Número 4: ¡Lee! ¡NO!

*Lee lanza un rayo. El rayo transforma a Bruce en Padre y el cetro regresa a su mano*

Número 1: ¡Damas y caballos! ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida de Ugrabah al más bárbaro hechicero, PADRE!

Padre: Ah, se siente bien estar de regreso. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si… ¡Reveréncienme!  
*Les lanza un rayo a Número 3 y al sultán, quienes se arrodillan*

Robo-Bradley: ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto! *corre hacía padre*

Padre: ¡Quieto, apestoso!

*Le lanza un rayo y Robo Bradley se convierte en sencillamente Bradley*

Bradley: ¿Buh?

Número 4: ¡Ya párale! ¡Regrésame a mi genio!

Padre: ¡Ahora es mió! *Le lanza un rayo a Número 4, haciéndolo flotar en el aire.*

Número 4: ¡Órale!

*Padre le lanza un rayo a Número 3 también y la acerca a Número 4*

Padre: Esto es divertido… ¡Ahora bésense!

*Los choca el uno contra el otro*

Número 4: ¡OW!

Número 3: ¡Mi cabeza!

-"Príncipe Wally, segunda versión"-

Padre: Príncipe Wally, claro que sí  
Más ya diferente.  
Lee mis labios y admite que se burló de ti.

Jamás debiste aceptar  
A quien te vino a engañar  
¡Saluda a tu precioso Príncipe Wally!

*Le lanza rayos a Número 4, regresándolo a su ropa anterior*

Número 1: ¡O mejor dicho, Wallabee!

Número 3: Eh… ya lo sabía…

Número 4: Se lo dije hace un par de capítulos…

*Silencio*

Padre: ¡Déjenme acabar la estúpida canción! ¡Es la única que tengo!

Número 3 y 4: Bueno.

Padre: Pues Wallabee vino a ser simple Wallabee  
Solo un pobre ladrón, malo y ruin.

*Joaquín corre hacía Padre, quien lo transforma de nuevo en un mono-hámster*

Su vida es un error  
Por eso con rencor  
Lo lanzaré en viaje sin final  
Donde su futuro pinta muy mal

*Lo lanza a una torre junto con Joaquín, la alfombra se les une*

Su gran riqueza será pobreza  
En el fin de la tierra ¡Si!

*Usando su cetro, Padre lanza la torre volando como un cohete*

Adiós... ¡Ex-príncipe Wally!

[…]

*Padre ríe como maníaco rodeado de flamas*

Sr. Kiut: Ahora si nos cargó patas de cabra…

*En algún lugar lleno de nieve aterriza la torre y Número 4 sale rodando de ella*

Número 4: ¡Tengo frió! *comienza a brincar en un intento de calentarse* ¿Joaquín? ¡Joaquín! *ve una temblorosa pila de nieve y empieza a escarbarla * ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Debí liberar a Lee cuando tuve la oportunidad!

*Por fin logra sacar a Joaquín*

Joaquín: *hace el ruido que haría un mono con mucho frío*

Número 4: Lo siento, arruine las cosas. ¡Esto requiere angustia y depresión!

*Se sienta con las rodillas hasta su cara y casi se puede ver el aura de angustia alrededor de el*

Joaquín: ¡Ejem!

Número 4: ¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Joaquín: *Apunta a la torre que rueda hacía ellos*

Número 4: ¡Diablos! *toma a Joaquín y corre*

*Llegan a un barranco*

Número 4: ¡Estamos perdidos!

Joaquín: ¡AHHHHH! *Se trepa a la cabeza de Número 4 y se agarra de su cabello*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Bájate! ¡No quiero morir con un chango-hámster aplastado en mi cabeza!

*La alfombra aparece, toma a Número 4 y se lo lleva. La torre se va girando hacía el barranco*

Número 4: ¡Estamos a salvo! *se quita a Joaquín de la cabeza mientras la alfombra vuela hacía Ugrabah* Extraño a Lee, la aeromoza…

_Fin del capítulo 10… ¡Sigue el capítulo final!_


	11. Dance Dance Revolution, Ugrabah Mix!

**Capítulo final**

Presentando a…  
Número 5 como ¿?

*De vuelta a Ugrabah, rodeado de nubes rojas. Adentro del palacio Número 1 tiene atado a Kani Kiut como un títere y Número 3 está atada al trono y usando la misma ropa que Starfire de los Jóvenes titanes.*

Número 1: ¡Baila, títere, baila! ¡Muajajajaja!

Sr. Kiut: No… puedo… corazón… fallando… *lo obligan a bailar can-can*

Número 1: ¡Entonces come unas galletas de chocolomo!

Número 3: ¡Por favor, basta!

Padre: *oyendo su i-Pod* ¡El chiqui-chiqui mola mogollón! ¡Lo bailan en la China y también en Alcorcón!

Número 3: ¡BASTA!

Padre: ¿Pasas? ¿Dónde?

Número 3: Olvídalo…

Padre: Ah… me fascina esto. *se quita los audífonos* Oye esclava, treme una lata de Red Bull.

Número 3: ¡Ve tú por ella!

Padre: ¡No me obligues a cubrirte con un paracaídas!

Número 3: Monigote payaso *va murmurando hasta un minibar. Saca una lata de Red Bull y se la avienta a Padre. El la atrapa antes de que le dé en la cara*

Padre: Jejeje… *toma un trago* Mhh… ¡Red Bull te da alas!

Número 3: Ugh…

Padre: Me duele verte reducida a esto, Número 3, una bella flor del desierto como tú debería estar en los brazos del hombre más poderoso del mundo. *aparece una corona en su mano* ¿Y bien?

Número 3: ¡Púdrete! ¡Estás muy viejo!

Padre: ¡Creí que ya estaba claro que en realidad soy un niño diez años!

Número 3: ¡Dije que NO!

Padre: ¡Eres una…! *quiere darle una bofetada, pero tiene una mejor idea* No. Genio, he decidido mi último deseo. Deseo que le princesa Kuki se enamore perdidamente de mi.

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *golpea a Padre con un yo-yo enorme*

Padre: *Gruñe*

Lee: Aww… no haces el ruidito gracioso que hace Número 4. *pucheros*

Padre: ¡¿Cuál es tú problema, escuincle obsesionado con los yoyos que se roba las frases de Viewtiful Joe?!

Lee: De hecho su frase es "Henshin a go-go". "Henshin a yo-yo" es la frase de Capitán Blue Jr, quien es el compañero de Joe…

Padre: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOY TÚ AMO Y HARÁS LO QUE TE ORDENE, ESCLAVO!

Lee: *con lágrimas en sus ojos* ¿Esclavo…?

*Número 4 aparece en la ventana, Número 3 lo nota.*

Número 4 *usando lenguaje a señas*: Sígueme-La-Corriente-¿OK?

Número 3 *usando lenguaje a señas*: ¿Qué-Chi-?

Número 4 *usando lenguaje a señas*: No-Uses-Palabras-Como-Esa.

Número 3 *usando lenguaje a señas*: Perdón-Se-Me-Escapó.

Número 4 *usando lenguaje a señas*: Solo-Sígueme-La-Corriente.

Número 3 *usando lenguaje a señas*: OK.

Lee: Mira, es que no puedo hacer que la gente se enamore, como tampoco puedo conceder tu deseo de la máquina de…

Número 3: ¡Oh, padre!

Sr. Kiut: ¿Si, querida?

Número 3: ¡No tú, papá!

*Lee y Padre voltean a ver a Número 3, quien se está poniendo la corona que le dio Padre*

Número 3: ¡Nunca noté lo guapo que eras!

Padre y Lee: ¡¿Qué?!

Lee: Pero… pero… *Observa su dedo tratando de ver si usó magia por accidente*

Padre: *Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Lee* Si, buen niño, eso está mejor. *Se dirige a Número 3* Ahora cuéntame más de… mi.

Número 3: Pues… eres alto… y te vistes bien…

*Mientras Número 3 sigue hablando, Número 4 baja por las cortinas hasta el piso. Lee lo ve*

Lee: ¡Hey! ¡Güero!

Número 4: ¡Shh!

*Lee flota hasta Número 4*

Lee: Güero, no puedo ayudarte, ahora trabajo para el niño en traje de sombras.

Número 4: ¿Lo olvidas? Soy una rata callejera, voy a improvisar.

*Número 4 va silencioso al trono donde está la lámpara, Padre no lo nota. Pero Número 1 lo descubre*

Número 1: ¡Pad…! *Joaquín le cubre la boca*

Número 3: Y… bailas muy bien… y tu cabello es muy sedoso y… y… y me fascinan tus ojos amarillos…

Padre: Continua.

Número 3: Tienes un gran gusto para vestirte…

Pensamientos de Número 3: ¡Ya apúrate!

*De pronto Número 1 voltea un plato de fruta, Padre casi voltea, pro Número 3 hace algo drástico para evitarlo… se pone a bailar y cantar una canción extraña. Todos se le quedan viendo.

Número 3: ¡Mú, La Vaca!  
¡Mú! ¡La Vaca!  
¡Mú! ¡La Vaca!  
¡Mú! ¡La misma vaca!

Joaquín: Yuck!

Padre: Wow… Eso estuvo… *Ve el reflejo de Número 4 en la corona de Número 3* ¡Tú! ¡¿Cuántas veces más debo matarte?!

Número 4: Pues… de preferencia nunca más…

*Padre le dispara fuego*

Número 4: ¡Alguien tome la lámpara! *se estrella contra una estatua*

*Número 3 se abalanza a la lámpara*

Padre: ¡Oh princesa, se te acabó el tiempo!

*Padre encierra a Número 3 en un reloj de arena gigante y la arena comienza a caerle encima*

Número 3: Que mal chiste…

*Joaquín corre hacía la lámpara, pero lo ve Padre*

Padre: ¡Mantequilla de maní y mermelada!

*Transforma a Joaquín en un Plátano bailarín, la alfombra aparece*

Padre: ¡Alguien necesita cosquillas!

*Transforma a la alfombra en un muñeco de "Elmo Cosquillas"*

Padre: De acuerdo, Número 4, solo hay una forma de solucionar esto… ¡Un duelo de DDR!

*Padre aprieta un botón y una maquina de baile aparece. Se oye música dramática*

Número 4: ¿Duelo de DDR?

*Música dramática*

Padre: ¡Duelo de DDR!

*Música dramática*

Número 4: ¿Duelo de DDR?

*Música dramática*

Padre: ¡Duelo de…! ¡Por el amor de…! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

*Lee tiene un piano con el que toca la música dramática*

Lee: *sonrojándose* Perdón…

Número 4: Pero yo no se como jugar eso…

Padre: ¡Por eso lo propuse! ¡Es mi palacio y yo hago las reglas! ¡Jajajajaja!

Número 4: Cha…

Número 3: ¡Más te vale ganar o si no…!

*Ambos se suben a la máquina*

Lee: Y ahora… en la esquina roja… el actual señor del baile y sultán de Ugrabah, ¡Bruce Tiburcio, también conocido como Padre!

*Número 1 aplaude y los demás lo abuchean*

Lee: Y… en la esquina azul… El retador, el enano favorito de todos, ¡Número 4, también conocido como El Güero!

*Todos excepto Número 1 le echan porras*

Número 3: *Alzando un cartelón de apoyo* ¡Chiquitibun a la bim bom ba!

Lee: ¡Y empezamos!

*La música empieza (Inserta tu canción favorita de Dance Dance Revolution) y ambos empiezan a bailar. Lee se convierte en varias animadoras*

Animadoras: ¡Dame una G, dame una U!

Padre: ¡Se supone que me deberías estar apoyando a mí!

Lee: *agitando una diminuta bandera con una letra P* Padre, Padre, es genial, si el no puede… ¡BIEN!

*Mientras se acerca el final de la canción Padre hace tropezar a Número 4, quien se da en la cara. Esta momentánea ventaja hace ganar a Padre*

Padre: ¡Jajajajaja! *Desaparece la máquina* ¡Y lo más triste es que aunque hubieras ganado de todos modos no te iba a dar la lámpara!

Número 3: ¡Eso no se vale!

*Padre le aparece un paracaídas a Número 3, el cual se activa*

Número 4: *Se levanta* ¿Alguien anotó las matriculas de ese trailer?

*Sacude la cabeza y se lanza a darle un puñetazo a Padre, pero el le lanza una bola de fuego y luego se encierra a si mismo y a Número 4 en un circulo de fuego*

Padre: ¡Niño tonto! ¿Realmente creías que tenías oportunidad de vencerme? Enano patético. *toma a Número 4 por la camisa* ¡Admítelo! ¡Sin el niño genio (no confundir con Jimmy Neutron) no eres nada! *se prepara para golpear a Número 4 con un puño flamígero*

Número 4: …Lee… *mira a Lee quien se señala, confundido. Tiene una idea* ¡Lee! ¡Lee tiene más poder del que tú jamás tendrás!

Padre: ¡¿Qué?!

Número 4: Así como lo oyes. ¡Lee te dio tu poder! ¡Te lo puede quitar igual de fácil!

Lee: *Desde atrás de un pilar* Eh… Güero… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me metes en esto?

Número 4: ¡Acéptalo, Padre! ¡Solo eres el segundo mejor!

Padre: *suelta a Número 4* El niño tiene razón… los poderes del genio superan a los míos… Pero no por mucho tiempo. *se acerca a Lee*

Lee: Oye, no le hagas caso, se golpeó la cabeza muy duro hace rato…

Padre: ¡Esclavo! ¡Pediré mi tercer deseo ahora! Deseo ser… ¡UN GENIO TODOPODEROSO!

Lee: Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. *apunta su dedo a Padre* Que estúpido eres, Güero…

*Lee le lanza un rayo a Padre. Inmediatamente en suelo comienza a temblar y Padre se convierte en un enorme genio maligno*

Padre: ¡SI! ¡El poder! ¡EL PODER ABSOLUTO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

*Número 4 rompe el reloj de arena y saca a Número 3*

Número 3: ¿Qué hiciste?

Número 4: Confía en mí.

*Una lámpara negra aparece en la cola de genio de Padre*

Padre: ¡Así comienza! ¡La era del dominio adulto supremo se aproxima! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Número 4: ¿No se te olvida algo, Padre?

Padre: ¿Eh?

Número 4: Querías ser un genio, y lo obtuviste… ¡Con todo incluido!

Padre: ¡¿Qué?! *Aparecen esposas en las muñecas de Padre* ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!

*Padre empieza a ser absorbido a la lámpara. Número 1 intenta escapar*

Número 1: ¡Yo me borro!

*Padre lo toma por la cola*

Número 1: ¡Dije que NO!

*Le da un picotazo, con lo cual logra que lo suelte. Finalmente Padre desaparece adentro de la lámpara*

Número 4: ¡Fenomenales poderes cósmicos, un diminuto espacio para vivir!

Lee: ¡Güero, eres un genio!

*Joaquín regresa a la normalidad, el muñeco de Elmo se convierte en la alfombra, Bradley vuelve a ser Robo-Bradley, Número 3 y el Señor Kiut recuperan su ropa normal y Número 1 vuelve a convertirse en Miguel On. El palacio reaparece en su lugar y Número 4 acaba con la lámpara en sus manos*

Número 1: ¡Al fin soy libre! ¡Que bárbaro! ¡Gracias por librarme del hechizo de Padre!

Padre *desde adentro de la lámpara*: ¡Eres un traidor!

Número 1: ¡Cállese! ¡Nunca me caíste bien! ¡Voy a hablarle a mi agente!

Padre *desde adentro de la lámpara*: ¡A tu agente le importas un reverendo cacahuate! ¡Si no, no te hubiera dado este papel en primer lugar!

Número 4: ¿Crees que Padre me conceda tres deseos? *agita la lámpara*

Padre *Desde adentro de la lámpara*: ¡AHHH!

Lee: Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas. *toma la lámpara* Creo que diez mil años en la cueva de las maravillas lo calmarán. *va al balcón, toma un bat y batea la lámpara hacía el desierto*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Entonces no eres un príncipe de verdad?

Número 4: Si, perdón por mentirle, quería impresionarlo para casarme con su hija.

Sr. Kiut: Está bien, puedo comprenderlo. Una vez yo me disfracé de bailarina. Aunque no mucha gente quedó impresionada.

Número 4: Guacala… *se vuelve a Número 3* Supongo… que esto es el adiós…

*Lee se asoma por la esquina, sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír*

Número 3: ¡Esa estúpida ley! ¡No es justo! Yo te amo…

Lee: Oye Güero, todavía te queda un deseo. ¡Solo dilo y te convierto en un príncipe otra vez!

Número 4: Pero, Lee ¿Qué hay de tu libertad?

Lee: Ah, bueno, es solo una eternidad de servicio. ¡Esto es AMOR!

Sr. Kiut: Eso sigue siendo tan cursi que haría vomitar a un gato.

Número 4: Por más que me guste ser genial, debo dejar de pretender ser algo que no soy.

Número 3: Oye, a mi me gustas tal y como eres.

Número 4: Lee… deseo tu libertad.

Lee: ¡Sale un príncipe bien galán…! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Número 4: ¡Eres libre!

*Rodeado por una luz cegadora. Lee empieza a flotar. Sus esposas desaparecen y la lámpara cae el piso, siendo una simple lámpara ahora.*

Lee: ¡Wow! ¡Soy un niño de verdad!

Número 4: Estás flotando…

Lee: ¡Genial! ¡Soy un niño de verdad con poderes de genio! ¡Eso es mucho mejor! ¡Soy libre! *toma la lámpara y se la da a Número 4* ¡Rápido! ¡Desea algo!

Número 4: ¿Qué?

Lee: Desea algo ridículo. Di "Deseo Soda Lake". ¡Vamos, desea Soda Lake!

Número 4: Eh… Deseo Soda Lake.

Lee: ¡Claro que no, perdedor! ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara! *le baja los pantalones a Número 4 y se ríe*

Número 4: ¡Oye, no te pases! *Se los vuelve a subir*

Lee: ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Soy libre! ¡Libre por fin! *toma una maleta y la llena de porquerías* ¡Me voy! ¡Iré a conocer el mundo! ¡Tal vez persiga mis sueños de ser un maestro del yo-yo! ¡Yo…!

*Lee mira abajo y ve a Número 4 mirándolo. Flota a su nivel para hablar cara a cara.*

Número 4: Voy a extrañarte, Lee.

Lee: Yo también.

Número 4: ¿Te vas a extrañar?

Lee: ¡Duh!

Número 4: …

Lee: No importa lo que digan Güero, tú siempre serás un príncipe para mí.

*Hora del abrazo dramático*

Público: Awww…

Camarógrafo: ¡Por favor! ¡Si se ven de lo más…!

*Número 2 el narrador aparece y golpea al camarógrafo en la cara*

Número 2: ¡Tómala! ¡La venganza es dulce!

*Se va*

Sr. Kiut: ¿Sabes que? Hasta donde me parece, has probado tu valor. La ley es el problema.

Número 3: ¿Padre?

Padre: *Desde muy lejos* ¿Si?

Número 3: ¡Tú no!

Sr. Kiut: ¿Soy o me parezco? Para algo soy sultán. ¡A partir de este día, la princesa se casará con aquél que le parezca meritorio!

Número 3: ¡Yay! *corre a abrazar a Número 4* ¡Te elijo a ti, Número 4!

Número 4: Llámame Güero.

Número 1: Ah, ahora todos están felices excepto yo. Mi estúpido agente me mandó por un tubo y yo vivo de mi público.

Número 4: Me siento mal por él…

*De pronto entra corriendo Número 5*

Número 5: ¡Disculpen! Estoy buscando al príncipe Wally.

Número 4: Eh… creo que ese soy yo.

Número 5: ¡Al fin lo encuentro! *se arrodilla*

Número 4: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Número 5: Vengo del país de Güerolandia, todo es un desastre, ¡Necesitamos que restaure el orden!

Número 4: ¿Güerolandia?

Lee: ¡Wow! ¡Parece que si tenías tu propio país después de todo!

Número 4: ¡Wow! Y dime, ¿Cómo es?

Número 5: En realidad es muy bello, con preciosos oasis y hermosas puestas de sol, pero últimamente es una ardiente pila de caos. Nadie sabe que hacer.

Número 4: Oh, oh…

Lee: ¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

Número 4: ¡Claro! ¡Todos deberíamos ir por un raspado de piña!

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme* ¡Necesitamos a alguien que restaure el orden!

Número 4: ¿Pero quien…? *de pronto le llega la idea y se dirige a Número 1* Oye, chico loro, ¿Qué te parecería ser el rey de Güerolandia?

Número 1: ¿Yo? ¿Después de lo que les he hecho?

Número 4: Te perdono por que eres un personaje muy genial y muy popular. Adelante, hazlo.

Número 1: ¡Que chido! ¡Gracias, mi chavo!

Número 5: ¿Tú eres entonces el nuevo rey de Güerolandia?

Número 1: Claro. Llámame Migue.

Número 5: De acuerdo, Migue.

*Ambos parten a Güerolandia*

Número 1: Lo primero que haré es cambiarle el nombre al país. Desde ahora será… Miguelandia.

Lee: ¿Sabes que? Decidí que no tengo por que seguir el libreto original. ¡Me quedaré aquí contigo! ¡Haremos una caricatura basada en esta película! ¡Y traeré a Sonia! Si no te importa, amo.

Número 4: Puedes llamarme Güero.

Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme* Me encanta ese ruidito.

*Ahora vemos a Número 4 y Número 3 en la alfombra mientras vuelan cohetes*

-"Un mundo ideal, segunda versión"-

Número 4: Un mundo ideal...  
Número 3: Que compartir...  
Juntos: ¡Tu junto a mí…!

[…]

*Se besan mientras vuelan hacía la luna. Cuando ya no se ven la luna se voltea para revelar la cara risueña de Lee. De pronto toman la película del proyector. Lee y Sonia la levantan y miran a la audiencia*

Sonia y Lee: ¡Los hicimos ver!

_**¡FIN!**_


End file.
